A Love To Far Gone
by cheshire-writer
Summary: One night changed Darry's and Ponyboy's lives forever. Soda has been keeping a secert from the gang, one that's tearing him apart. And what are the Socs planning to do to Johnny? No one has the answers, only time will tell if the gang can survive. SLASH
1. Chapter 1 the prank

**A/N: This Story has been edited since Feburay.26 2009 enjoy the extra work I put into this! If there are still a few things that need correcting then PM me.**

****

Title: A Love to Far Gone

**Rating: Mature to NC-17**

**Warnings: Graphic sex, Incest, Yaoi, Slash, AU, Homosexuality, Lack of caring for flamers**

**Summary:** **One night changed Darry's and Ponyboy's lives forever. Soda has been keeping a secert from the gang, one that's tearing him apart. And what are the Socs planning to do to Johnny? No one has the answers, only time will tell if the gang can survive. SLASH**

**Disclaimer: All original Outsiders characters belong to the amazing S.. I only wish I could write as well as her.**

* * *

"So everything's set?" Two-bit asked after making sure that only the two people sitting in front of him could hear their conversation.

"Yeah Two-bit it's set." Dallas said taking a long drag on his cigarette even though everyone knew they weren't supposed to smoke indoors.

"And you got the pills right Steve?" Two-bit asked.

"Sure did you should've seen the look the cashier gave me I swear that old bag was gonna kick me out!" He nearly shouted and laughed a bit.

"Okay we get it now shut it or Pony or Soda's gonna hear us." Dallas snapped.

"Dally's right just act natural."

It was eight at night and three members of the Curtis gang were plotting in the kitchen. Two-bit had decided to play a prank on Darry that after-noon and had convinced Steve and Dallas to join in. They each had their own job for the prank Steve was to pick up some heavy aphrodisiac from the store, Two-bit was to crush up one of the pills (although he switched it to several), and Dally was to mix the powdered tablets into a beer saying the drink was a thanks for letting him crash on the couch the night before. Darry never drank that much but he wouldn't turn down one drink from the gang. They voted Dally for the job because he seemed the least likely to pull a prank out of the three of them.

Everything was going smoothly they had the pills Two-bit was crushing them up and placing them in a plastic bag to store until Darry got home and Steve kept an eye out for either of the Curtis brothers. It's not so much they worried about Soda stopping them, he'd been acting real quite for some time, but Ponyboy was a different. Ponyboy had been trying to be honest with Darry ever since Johnny's close call and hadn't gotten in trouble since. He thought it might get Darry to worry less.

Two-bit gave the bag to Dallas who shoved it in his pocket and they all watched television until Darry got home

**~*~**

Darry swore as he dropped his keys on the drive way. It seemed that everything was going wrong that day. First the truck didn't start so he had to get a very disgruntled neighbor to jump start the truck, then his boss called him at the job site telling him he had to inspect three more houses and no one, not even his family had wished him a happy birthday. Darrel got over the last part pretty easily considering he had left at six in the morning but he could tell by the shadows in the front window nothing special was going on.

He sighed and picked up his keys before walking in the door. Darry started to blame karma for the whole ordeal. After all having certain dreams about certain baby brothers was a big sin right there. He licked his lips thinking of images his sub conscious had produced the night before. Only in his dreams was he allowed to feel all the sensations of having his little brother under him.

Darry mentally shook his head trying to rid his mind of those thoughts, it would be difficult to make an excuse as to why he had a hard on while taking off his work boots.

After hanging his coat on its hook Darry started to make a sandwich in the kitchen for a quick supper knowing the rest had already eaten. He jumped slightly when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Darry turned around and smiled a bit at Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony you caught me off guard there."

"Sorry."

"Don't be it's fine now what did ya want?"

Ponyboy pulled a small package from behind his back and sheepishly handed it to Darry.

"Happy Birthday Darry!"

"Aw thanks Pony."

Darry checked the tag reading 'Happy Birthday' in the fancy writing Pony used for the lettering and ripped open the packaging. Inside were a bunch of assorted expensive looking chocolate bars.

"Wow Pony thanks this is great."

"I know it's not much but you never really said what you wanted so I thought you'd like 'em."

"I'm sure they'll be great Pony."

Darry wrapped his arms around Ponyboy in a tight embrace, about the closest contact he could get with out the cops locking him up for years, Pony still being fifteen and him being twenty one as of today. He let Ponyboy go reluctantly and ruffled his little brothers' hair before sitting in the old recliner that everyone had dubbed as 'his chair' in the living room.

Two-bit nudged Dally with his foot for a signal and he left for the kitchen. Sodapop yawned, stretched and said good night before heading off to bed. He hadn't forgotten Darrys birthday but he had to save cash to get Darry a present and his paycheck hadn't come in yet.

"Yeah work starts early at the DX on Saturdays so I'll see you later." Steve said.

Steve left right after Dally handed Darry his beer and Dally soon left with Two-bit to visit some bars leaving Pony and Darry to watch TV.

'_Just don't let the fact that you're the only ones up get to ya'_ Darry thought while staring at the television screen. It was nine now and an old black and white scary movie came on. Pony grabbed Darry's arm lightly when one of the monsters jumped from the bushes.

"S-sorry these kinds of movies always make me a bit jumpy." He said timidly

"It's alright here have sip it'll help you relax." Darry said handing Pony the bottle.

Pony took the bottle gratefully from Darry and took two gulps of the drink, the taste of alcohol unfamiliar to him. It only took a minute for the prank to take affect. Darrel started to fidget a bit in his seat trying to keep any perverted thoughts from entering his head or from pouncing on Ponyboy right there on the couch. He glanced over at Ponyboy who had pressed himself into the couch cushion. A commercial came on and Pony glanced back at Darry and gave him a short smile. The Movie came back on and Pony groaned giving Darrys mind a playground of thought. Darry left casually to bathroom and instantly started splashing freezing cold water one his face.

'_Damn it Darrel calm down! You would only freak him out, you can usually contain yourself what makes this so different? All you had was a drink, wait the drink, DALLAS that bastard! I'll just have to tough it out until whatever this is wears off.,' _Darry thought bitterly_._

He walked out of the bathroom quietly making sure not to make any sound but froze at what he saw. Ponyboy was leaned over the couch arm grabbing himself through his jeans and moaning softly. Darry couldn't help himself he walked right in front of Ponyboy (who had froze in both shock and fear) and lightly lifted Pony's chin so he could stare into his silvery green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Darry but it just started to hurt and I didn't know what to do but th-that." Ponyboy stuttered, embarrassed beyond belief

"It's okay Pony but I know how to make it better."

Darry leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to Pony's. Pony stared wide eyed at his brother before closing his eyes and shyly leaning towards the kiss wanting the ache in his groin to disappear. Darry licked Ponys bottom lip begging for entrance that was granted immediately. The kiss was needy for Pony and passionate for Darry and both were left breathless when it ended. Darrel picked Ponyboy up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom where he locked the door. He dropped Pony on the bed and began to rub Ponys sides while kissing and nipping at his neck. Ponyboy moaned loudly and Darry continued to assault his neck and gasped sharply as he felt Darry bite down on his soft skin, barely breaking skin. Darry lifted Pony's shirt over his head followed by his other clothing leaving Ponyboy completely at mercy to Darrys ministrations. Darry started to kiss lower nibbling a little bit on each of Ponys nipples while holding Ponys hands down so he couldn't pleasure himself.

"Darry please I need it, I-I need it down there" Pony begged between gasps.

Darry grinned and licked down to Ponys navel, which he circled twice with his tongue before dipping it inside. He traveled lower lightly gliding his tongue up Ponyboys length receiving a excited moan before he sucked the tip in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Darry tasted the bit of precum that had leaked out of Pony and groaned. Ponyboy let out another moan as the vibrations ran through is cock, nearly coming right there.

Ponyboy dug his finger nails into the bed sheets and bit his lip remembering that Soda was just a few doors away. Pony felt himself coming closer to the edge before he climaxed groaning loudly and spilling his seed inside Darrys mouth. Darry swallowed every drop loving Ponyboy's taste.

Darry let Pony's softened length slip from his mouth while he stripped himself of his clothes. He kissed Pony lightly before searching under the pillowcase for the bottle of lube he swore he had. He checked every where and Pony started to get restless.

'_Damn, where is it_!' Darry thought angrily while he searched through his bed side table. He looked over his shoulder at Ponyboy who had crawled over to him and was now licking his ear. Darry turned and kissed Pony letting him taste himself on Darrys tongue. Darry stood and gently caressed Ponys cheek before lying him down on the bed and straddling his hips, barely letting their members brush.

"Pony this could hurt if we continue." Darry warned.

"It's alright Darry I've felt pain before."

Darry smiled down at Pony before sucking on his middle and index finger and lightly prodding Ponys entrance. Darry gently slid one finger inside him, letting Ponyboy adjust before slowing moving the finger in and out of Pony's entrance. Ponyboy squirmed a bit. At first he felt really uncomfortable but as Darry thrusted the finger in and out of him he began to like it. Ponys discomfort soon turned into pleasure and he moaned softly before Darry added a second finger and he whimpered. Darry kissed Ponyboy gently, offering some comfort has he stretched Ponyboy further. He added a third finger to make sure that Ponyboy could handle his size. Darry removed his fingers from Ponyboy and kissed him with a little more pressure before pulling away. Darry spread Ponys legs, his member aching in anticipation as he positioned himself at Ponys entrance. He slowly slid himself inside Pony until he was completely sheathed to the hilt.

Pony whimpered; the pain was unbearable. It felt like his insides were on fire and his muscles twitched in pain. Darry stopped and kissed Ponyboy tasting blood from when Pony bit his lip to hard. He glided his tongue into Ponys mouth distracting him from the pain and massaged Pony's tongue with his own before pulling away for air. Ponyboy sighed his muscles stopped contracting and the pain started to fade replacing itself with a pleasurable feeling. He swallowed waiting for Darry continue. He didn't know how everything was supposed to work but he had a pretty good idea that it didn't involve staying still. The warm tightening he was feeling in his gut was building and he couldn't let it stop.

"Darry start going please." He pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Darry asked concerned

"Yes damn it move!" Pony nearly yelled back

Darry nodded and started thrusting slowly into Pony who moaned softly.

"F-faster." Pony begged

Feeling Darry move inside him gave him the most incredible feeling. Pony couldn't describe it but he wanted more. Darry eagerly obeyed and soon both were moaning in ecstasy. Ponyboy grabbed at Darrys back trying to control his vocal cords as waves of pleasure surged through him to his hardened length which was pinned between him and Darry. Darry gripped Pony's erection and started to pump him until Pony came on to his hand and their stomachs while moaning his name loudly. Darry groaned as Pony's muscles grew tighter and tighter around his cock until he climaxed spilling his seed deep inside Pony's passage.

Darry looked down at Pony who was panting from his orgasm and couldn't help grinning. He kissed Pony lightly feeling exhaustion taking over. Darry pulled out of Pony who gave a little moan at the friction and lied on his back staring at the ceiling with his head propped upwards on the pillows. Pony laid his head on Darry's chest listening to the constant rhythm of Darry's heart beat and tracing patterns on Darry's toned stomach. Darry took Pony's hand in his own kissing each knuckle and holding it. A blush stained Pony's already flushed face before leaned up and kissed Darry on the lips. Darry opened his mouth letting Pony explore with his tongue. Pony moaned before pulling away, needing to breathe and stroked Darry's cheek. Darry smiled up at him and gave Pony a kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arms around him. Ponyboy smiled back and returned to laying his head back on Darry's chest and falling asleep. Darry combed his fingers through Pony's soft locks of hair loving how silky the strands felt in his hands. He stopped and pulled the blanket that had slipped to the floor beside him before draping it over him and Ponyboy. He then fell into a deep, relaxed slumber that he hadn't experienced in a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: If you liked it give me reveiws! They help me through sudden intervals of the dreaded writers block!**


	2. Chapter 2 Flash back and a decision

**A/N: Ah yes Chapter.2 I went for the cute and akward kind of comedy feel for this chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ponyboy woke with a start instantly knowing he wasn't in his room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before relaxing into the warm embrace two strong arms offered.

'Wait if I'm not in my room then who's here?' Pony thought as he slowly turned around. He was greeted with the sight of seeing Darry completely naked sleeping peacefully beside him. Memories of the night before came flooding back into Pony's mind giving him a slight erection and a blush.

"Shoot." He muttered under his breath as pain shot up his spine when he tried to climb out of the bed quietly.

Pony soon succeeded after a couple of tries and pulled on his pair of jeans to some what cover him self on the way to the bathroom. He hissed slightly as he had to peel off the pants behind the now locked bathroom door. Ponyboy twisted the taps until the faucet was gushing warm water and pulled the tab turning the shower nozzle on. He stepped under the falling water shivering slightly and began shampooing his hair. Pony sighed letting the water wash away the foamy mass on his head.

'Damn it why'd it have to be Darry? I mean Christ he's my brother and besides what's the gang gonna think? Oh god what's Soda gonna think. Why did we ….. _It_ happen, I know Darry's smart, he doesn't pull stuff like this but why then? I ain't got much and he's got all that muscle under that warm tan sk- What's wrong with me I can't think like this! He's my brother I know that and he knows that. But then why did Darry kiss me instead of getting mad does he really like me that way?'

Pony shook his head bringing his thoughts to a halt as he continued to condition and rinse his hair before soaping up.

"Hey Ponyboy hurry up or I'm gonna be late!" Soda yelled through the door.

"Just a second!" Ponyboy yelled back.

Pony quickly rinsed off then turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom letting Soda use the shower. Pony headed to his room grabbing clean clothes from the chest of draws and dressed himself before making his way to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock reading 6 Am before digging in the fridge for something to eat.

'Damn we're all out of chocolate cake!' He thought while staring into the fridge. Pony glared at the few remaining crumbs before placing the plate in the sink and pouring himself a glass of milk.

'Christ the house is quiet wondering what's happening at the theater this morning.' With that thought Pony slipped on his old runners and took off towards the movie house.

The theater was only a twenty minute walk away from the house and Ponyboy was just nearing the lot when he spotted Johnny sleeping by the fence. He sat down beside him and lit a smoke waiting for him to wake up. The sun cast rays of gold into the morning fog reminding Pony of when he and Johnny stayed in the church. He sighed grinding the stub of his cigarette into the dirt and looked at Johnny when he stirred.

"You up Johnny?" Pony asked

"Mmph sorta." Johnny's voice sounded hoarse.

"You wanna go to the theater?"

"Nah I'm not feeling so hot."

Pony nodded frowning slightly.

'I wonder if his back is bothering him again.'

Johnny had stayed in the hospital for two months with severe third degree burns. The doctors said when a burning timber fell on Johnny in the church it had fractured some of his vertebras nearly breaking his entry back. The burns almost reached the bone and the nurses had been astounded when they found out Dally had been the one to pull him out in time. Dally had only gotten a scar on his arm from the ordeal which he said if looked at closely looked like tangled flames. Unfortunately Johnny still suffered from occasional back pain and rare muscle spasms and had scars over his back, shoulders, upper arm and some of his neck. Dally said that their scars looked alike but most of the gang thought he was just trying to cheer him up. Johnny wouldn't complain about the pain around Dallas but he was still told to take it easy by the blonde. Johnny still had to complete a set amount of aerobics each day to regain a healthy muscle mass or he wouldn't fully recover from his injuries and Dally threatened that if he found out Johnny skipped a day and ended up collapsing he'd make sure Johnny had hell to pay for it.

"Hey Pony you got a weed?" Johnny asked taking Pony out of his thoughts.

"Yeah here."

Pony handed him the smoke and gave him a light letting him smoke while he watched the fog slowly disappear.

"It's getting colder out hey Johnny?"

"Yeah that's what you get when it nears the school year."

"Yeah you're right."

Both shivered as a cold gust of wind blew through the lot rattling the wire fence.

"Let's go back to your place Pony before we freeze."

"Yeah I forgot my jacket any how."

Pony got up and brushed his pants off before helping Johnny to his feet who cringed and faked a smile to hide it.

"When we get there you should really lie down Johnny."

"I-I'm fine."

"Lair you're swaying on your feet."

Johnny only nodded walking slowly towards the Curtis house with Ponyboy following close behind ready to catch Johnny if he fell. They were half way across the lot when Two-bit pulled up in his car with Dally riding shot gun.

"Hey guys hop in we'll drive you the rest of the way." Two-bit yelled with his usual enthusiasm.

"Johnny c'mere!" Dallas yelled angrily from the passenger seat.

Both complied, Johnny cringing slightly at Dally's tone but made his way to the passenger side window.

"You slept in the lot again didn't ya?" Dally growled at Johnny.

"Y-yeah s-sorry."

"Damn it Johnny the colds getting to your back and you know it now get in!"

Johnny nodded and blushed when Dally pulled him on to his lap. Pony gave him a teasing wink knowing the reason for Johnny's reaction and received a glare, Dallas and Two-bit missed the whole thing. It only took Two-bit a minute to drive to the Curtis place and all hopped out of the car except Johnny.

"D-dally c-could ya put me down please?" Johnny Pleaded

"Maybe on the couch Johnny cakes right now your backs hurtin'."

"Jeez Dally you gonna adopt him next." Two-bit teased.

"Fuck off Two-bit."

Dally kicked Two-bit in the shin before stomping into the living room with Johnny sighing and Two-bit followed turning the television on to Mickey mouse. Pony went into his room grabbing some blank paper and a pencil and sat on the bed back against the head board and knees drawn up to his chest to draw. After ten minutes Johnny walked in the room and sat at the end of the bed.

"Hey Pony?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't told anyone about what we talked about right?"

"Of course Johnny I would never do that to ya you know that."

"Yeah I was just checkin' because he's been carrying me around and looking out for me and stuff."

Pony nodded understanding why Johnny was so nervous about it. A week into Johnny's stay in the hospital Johnny had really believed he was going to die and had told Ponyboy everything.

**~/ flash back\~**

Pony sat outside Johnny's hospital room waiting patiently while the nurse checked on his friend seeing if it was alright for him to visit that day. He had just gotten out of school twenty minutes earlier and had run to the hospital from the school. Pony reached into his back pack pulling a copy of 'Gone with the Wind' from its contents flipping through the pages making sure none were damaged while it was in the carrying bag.

"Mr. Curtis Johnny can see you now." The nurse said before leaving to another patient's room.

Pony rushed inside the room setting his bag by the door and moved the small stool so that he could sit beside Johnny while still seeing his friends face in the mirror placed under Johnny's face.

"Hey Johnny cakes how you feeling?" Pony asked quietly.

"Not that great Pony I-I still can't feel my legs."

Pony frowned not just by his friends' news but also by the coarseness of Johnny's voice.

"I-I don't think I'm gonna pull through Ponyboy."

"NO Johnny don't talk like that you will I promise you will!"

"Pony don't make promises you can't keep."

"Johnny listen you'll pu-"

"You listen too me Ponyboy I'm dying!" Johnny spoke lowly making every word clear.

Pony felt the sting in his eyes from the hot tears that ran down his face as Johnny started crying. He wiped the tears away with the tissues on the side table and did the same for Johnny with a fresh handful of tissues.

"P-pony c-could ya listen for a moment?" Johnny spoke just above a whisper.

"Of course Johnny."

"And can you keep some secrets?"

"Yeah."

"I-I'm well I-I'm g-g que- hom- ugh."

"It's alright Johnny just spit it out." 'It can't be that bad.'

"I-I'm a homo- aw Christ I'm Gay!"

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?" Pony all but yelled.

"You can leave if you want I wouldn't blame ya." Johnny said sorrowfully thinking that he had just lost his best friend.

Pony was shocked he never expected Johnny to say that and had fallen off his seat as soon as he heard the words escape Johnny's mouth. He slowly stood regaining his composer and thinking what he would say next.

"I-I ain't leavin Johnny."

"What why, don't you hate me?"

"I can't hate you Johnny you're well just being you I guess and if you're gay that's okay to 'cause I don't think gender matters in fact I guess I find some guys to be pretty uh u-um tuff you know it's just I like girls to so yea any ways it's okay if your gay."

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Even you thinking' about some guys that way?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay I-I feel a bit better now."

An awkward silence fell in the room and Pony placed his hands in his pockets while he kicked at the floor with his shoe.

"How'd you know you were gay Johnny?"

"Well um you know how I admire Dally right?"

"Of course everyone does."

"Well it kind of g-grew into more."

"You mean you like Dally _that_ way now?"

"Y-yeah I mean I tried to ignore it but I couldn't and then the dreams star- forget that mentioned those I-I just couldn't get him off my mind so now I guess it's pretty bad huh?"

"Yeah sounds like you're head over heels or what ever that saying is."

"Yeah how about you?"

"Well I guess I like seeing tuff guys in movies so that's how it started and yeah you can pretty much guess I noticed more then a nice hair cut."

They talked until the Nurse kicked Pony out and he went home thinking at how his life was way too much like the books he read.

**~/end flashback\~**

Pony grinned remembering the day him and Johnny had admitted they were gay, well he was bi but still it was something people killed over. He frowned slightly thinking the situation over.

'I hadn't told Johnny everything I-I wonder if he'd be mad? Well only one way to find out.'

"H-hey Johnny?"

"Yeah Pony?

"Remember the talk in the hospital?"

"Of course."

"Well this is one of those secrets."

"Oh okay."

"Well um when we were staying in the church the night after the time we swam in the pond."

"It was more like a swamp but yeah."

"Well I kind of well I um touched your butt when you were sleeping."

"Pony why? And it wasn't a touch it was a full on grab!"

"Shhh keep it down and how would you know?"

"Because I was awake now why'd you do it?"

"I was curious okay and well sorry."

"You were still figuring out your preferences?"

"Yeah so am I forgiven then?"

"Hm not quite."

Pony stared blankly at his paper before yelping and falling off his bed when he felt Johnny give his ass a tight squeeze. Pony bit his lip trying not to shout as he felt a large amount of pain shoot up his back side from landing on his rear. Johnny stopped laughing once he realized Ponyboy wasn't getting up and peered over the edge of the bed where Pony lied grimacing.

"Pony are you okay?"

"N-not really."

"Pony I'm so sorry I didn't mean to grab ya that hard I-"

"Johnny it wasn't you but I-I need to know can you keep a really big secret?"

"Ponyboy you know you can trust me."

Pony got off the floor before breathing deeply and lying across the bed on his stomach.

"Johnny this one is bigger than all the others okay?"

"I-I understand just say what you need to."

"The reason that hurt so much I-is m-me and D-Darry had uh umm."

"Did he hit you again Pony? I thought you guys weren't fightin' anymore."

"W-we weren't fighting we h-had s-s-se umm s-s intercourse."

"WHAT WHY WHEN!?!"

"Quiet Johnny the whole house will hear ya."

"Pony w-why did ya do it?"

"I d-don't know i-it kind of just happened and well yeah."

"Are you okay I mean well you know?"

"I-I'm sore but otherwise alright."

"How's Darry?"

"I-I haven't talked to him."

"I think you should Pony cause this is pretty serious after all Darry doesn't suddenly do things for no reason you know so there's outta be a reason."

"Um okay I will, later though because his truck ain't here so he's probably at work."

"Okay Pony now what have you been drawing?"

Pony explained his art work and both stayed there discussing random things, mostly Johnny asking Pony what it felt like since he had never had _it_ and doubted he would soon and Pony blushing as he talked about what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Review! It makes me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sodapops night

**A/N: So yeah I don't want to spoil anything but I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF!**

* * *

Sodapop dragged is feet through the aisles of the DX lazily. Bags hung darkly under his eyes while he peered out from under his hat towards the clock.

"Holy shit Soda I thought you went to bed early for this shift what happened?" Steve asked from the cash register.

"Mmph, nothing Steve just didn't sleep right." Soda replied lazily before going to the back.

'He can't know.'

**~/Flash Back\~**

Soda had lied in bed for half an hour unable to fall asleep while the clock ticked away. He shifted so that he was on side and played with one of the arms on Pony's old teddy.

'I hope he comes to bed soon.' Soda sighed thinking of his brothers before rolling onto his other side ignoring the other thoughts that strayed into his mind.

It had started three weeks after Sandy's returned letter. First he started noticing the small things, faint touches on skin while they tried to sleep, a faint laugh that would make his stomach flips or an exasperated sigh of irritation. In short Soda was falling harder for his brothers every day and that night it had grown into something more than a crush.

'Damn it I can't think like that and it's not helping that it's cold, man I wish Pony was here so we could cuddl- sleep.' Soda sighed before continuing his thoughts.

'This is really bad what if they find out I mean it's not like any of them would let me touch or lick or- damn, now I've got a problem!'

Images of lust invaded his mind constantly. Pony pinned to the bed underneath him begging for more, Darry sucking and biting on the back of his neck while thrusting into him roughly. Soda lied still for a moment willing his member to stop swelling before giving into his thoughts. He slowly licked his fingers and glided his hand down his chest to tease a nipple imaging Darry licking the small nub of flesh.

Soda gasped lightly and pushed his hand lower; circling his belly button before dipping his fingers inside and traveled even lower teasing the elastic on his boxers. He slowly slipped his hand under the thin fabric, gliding his fingers up the length before circling the tip.

Soda began to pump his length moaning softly and imaging that it was Pony he was thrusting into instead of his hand. He gave a long moan before spilling his seed onto his hand and stomach then relaxed onto the mattress still panting.

'I really have to stop this w-what if they find out? I'd be outta here real quick and of course everyone would hate me, man this is a real mess.' Soda sighed he swore he could almost hear Darry and Ponys moans but he soon shunned those thoughts in favor of sleep.

**~/End Flashback\~**

Soda sighed loudly as he walked into the garage of the DX and sat in front of an engine block hanging by chains. He quickly got to work trying to keep his mind off… _other_ thoughts. Soda had disassembled all of the engines parts and was sorting through what needed to be repaired and what needed to be replaced when Steve came into the back as well while wiping car grease from his hands.

"Hey Soda what's been up with you lately?"

"What ya mean?"

"You've been really down for awhile now what's up?"

"Nothing Steve I just…. I don't know I've just been down."

"Well snap out of it before the thunder cloud over your head scares the customers."

Soda grinned a bit while Steve walked back to the front before setting back to work, feeling a little cheerier then before.

_~ With Pony ~_

'I-I can't do this.' Pony thought while going over exactly how he would talk to Darry about what had happened. Johnny had left a minute ago for a doctor's appointment leaving him to his thoughts. Pony tapped his pencil against the pad of paper he had been drawing on trying to make a plan and failed miserably. He gave up and left the papers on the bed while he searched the fridge for a snack.

'Oh right we have no food.' Pony closed the fridge gloomily and retreated to the couch where Two-bit was watching Mickey Mouse.

"Hey Two-bit where's Dally?"

"He went with Johnny cakes why?"

"I-I need to talk with Darry."

"I heard Superman's working late kid wanna go to the nightly double instead?"

"Yea sure couldn't hurt."

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the theater and find seats before the first show started. The first one was a chick flick which Two-bit had no problem making a comment at every chance he could, some made Pony laugh and others made him blush. They stayed for several hours watching movie after movie until they finally got tired of it.

"Well Pone we better head home or Darry's gonna have my head!"

"It can't be that late." Two-bit showed Pony the time with a small wrist watch he had stolen and Pony read out loud 8:30pm.

"Holy shit Two-bit we gotta go NOW!"

They ran out of the theater after Two-Bit stopped giggling over Ponys reaction and were able to cut the usual time by running the entire way. Pony stopped on the porch to catch his breath before opening the door and walking into the living where he stopped dead in his tracks. Darry was in his chair obviously not impressed and soda was on the couch looking worried.

_Pony boys p.o.v_

"Pony where have you been?" Darry asked with a firm but concerned tone.

I flinched at Darry's voice. The memory of when I ran away clear in my mind. He started walking towards me, I knew he was only worried and he was gonna try and be less harsh but I still flinched away. Then I remembered what happened last night and bright red blush stained my face. Darry must have known what I was thinking because his whole face flushed but it was gone in an instant and he stopped walking towards me. Soda looked at us confused and I was afraid I might spill everything just by the pleading look in his eyes. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Two-Bit came in and felt the tension in the air almost melt away.

"Hey Superman listen me and Pony were at the Movie house and well time went out the window there so anyways it wasn't his fault and I gotta go see ya!" And with that Two-Bit Mathews left the building with a slam of a screen door.

"So you were just with Two-Bit Pony?" Soda asked quietly.

"Y-yeah Soda s-sorry I didn't bring a watch." My voice was quivering.

"Two-Bit has one doesn't he?" Darrys voice was firm but gentle and I relaxed a little.

"Y-yeah."

"He should have checked more often."

I was kind of confused when Darry said it was Two-bit who should've checked more often but that doesn't mean I was going to complain about it. I just thought it was odd that he took my side for once. He sat down in his chair and I went to mine and Soda's room to draw some more. It was some sketches about Greek heroes I had read about. Try as I might I couldn't concentrate it felt like my head was spinning with all the thoughts going around in my head. I still had to talk to Darry but what if he had forgotten about it, no that's not like Darry but still would he want to forget it all? This whole situation was frustrating I knew it was wrong but I liked it, a lot. I just needed to know why it happened and if he felt the same way about it. I don't know I guess I'm just really messed up right now.

I put the white paper back on top the dresser where I got it from and laid on the bed just staring at the ceiling for awhile. My mind kept wandering to the night before and pretty soon I had a 'problem'. I wasn't really sure what to do after all I only had my first release yesterday. I thought of other things mostly depressing things to calm myself down and it worked. I changed into a pair of pajama pants so I could sleep comfortably and slipped under the beds covers. Soda came in a little later and plopped down on the bed beside me.

"Hey Pony why'd you act that way Dar-dar?" He asked sleepily.

"I don't know I just need to sleep okay?"

"Alright baby you sleep then."

We didn't talk after that and I was grateful. Don't get me wrong I know Soda can keep secrets even over his life it's just he'd avoid me and we wouldn't be able to talk to each other. Then a thought struck me, What if he wanted to join in? I blushed dark red as he curled beside me and wrapped his arms around me like he always did. Soda was always like that with hugs since we didn't have very many blankets. I went to sleep knowing I'd have to talk to Darry tomorrow. After all there was no point in avoiding the inevitable.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry couldn't resist. Soda has so much potential in the storyline! Anyways review and yes I do take suggestions for the story. ( Thank my Sis)**


	4. Chapter 4 Of greasers and Socs

**A/N: Wow, Life has kept me busy. The reviews kept me going so it's thanks to you guys that this chapter exsits**

_

* * *

_

_Darry's p.o.v_

I stayed up later than Soda and Pony my thoughts still stuck on last night. I knew I had to talk with him but he probably hates me right now. I really did love him more than a brother but it was no excuse for what happened. He was under aged and I was his guardian. I was real worried that he might run away again or worse he would go into that shell he had when Johnny had been in the hospital. I should have kept in control of myself and I shouldn't have given Pony a sip of my drink. Then again he had taken a couple gulps but I was still the one who offered my drink. That Dallas had made. He's going to be lucky if I don't bust his head open.

My thoughts stayed on Ponyboy for awhile. I still couldn't believe what I made him do. He did hate me he had to after that. The nagging voice at the back of my head kept repeating that sentence over and over making me feel worse with every second that past by. Pretty quickly my eyes started to sting and I knew I was close to crying.

I had started noticing my brothers in my senior year of high school. My friends kept asking me why I never picked up any girls which my reply was always that I was to busy. I almost believed that lie too but then the dreams started and I knew it was more than that. I only had really dirty dreams about Soda back then, I guess that's because even my sub conscious thought Pony was a little young to go that far. That changed a week before Pony turned thirteen. I had gotten him a golden brown teddy bear for his birthday, it reminded me of his sweet personality and how he still seemed cute as a teenager. As soon as he tore the wrapping off I knew it was the wrong thing to get. He probably thought I was calling him a little kid. Mom asked if that was what I meant to do but I said of course not. She understood that and didn't pester me about it. Dad wasn't so forgiving about it and refused to let me drive the truck for a month. I felt awful about it so I gave Pony enough money for twelve trips to the nightly double. I think he forgave me for the teddy bear incident and I never knew what happened to berry. Yes I had named it, moving on. He had probably thrown the poor dejected bear out.

I had my whole future planned out before graduation but then mom and dad got in a car wreck. I still remember getting home from football practice with the phone ringing then rushing to the hospital in the ford only to be too late. The doctor gave me a note in moms' messy hand writing to take care of Pony and Soda. I would have anyways but when I had to tell them what happened I knew I couldn't cry with them. I had to stay strong for them, after all I was their guardian, but I still cried myself to sleep that night. I sealed myself off from everyone for three weeks. I can hardly remember our parents' funeral or my graduation. I remember waking up on a Sunday and deciding to snap out of it. I got my roofing job the next day.

A month into the new school year Soda dropped out without telling me or Ponyboy so he could work at the DX. We only found out because the school called two weeks later wondering if something happened to him. He cried when I went to talk to him about it and kept repeating that he was dumb. I hugged him tight and let him cry on my shoulder. I had remembered his report card from last year, only passing marks were gym and auto shop. I knew Soda would probably have to take a costly after school program to get his other grades up that year as well as re-take the classes he failed. I think Soda knew that to so I let him work at the DX where he wouldn't be miserable for the past few years and we needed the money if we planned on keeping our house. I know Ponyboy has a lot of smarts going for him but he always let that imagination of his get the best of him. I'm not saying imaginations a bad thing but he needs to keep it in check sometimes.

After that my feelings only seemed to get stronger so I started being a grouch to Soda and Pony so I wouldn't try anything and they wouldn't be close enough for an opportunity to come by. I was especially mean with Pony because he seemed so vulnerable back then and I knew I was stronger than him.

I wandered to the fridge and peered inside only to see that no one bothered to do groceries today. I looked on top of the fridge to find the Aspirin and dry swallowed two. I heard someone open the door quietly before tip toeing to the coach. Only one person was quiet so I got a pillow and two blankets from the hall closet and brought them to the living room. Johnny was already curled up sleeping when I put the blankets on him. I carefully lifted his head and slid the pillow underneath. I smiled glad that Johnny wouldn't be sleeping in the lot tonight. It was getting colder every day now and the weather girl said that a cold snap was coming. I sighed and searched the pantry for a snack and only found a granola bar. I heard a yelp from living room and chuckled a bit when I saw Dally had flopped down on the couch not realizing Johnny occupied it. I went to bed feeling a little better.

_Johnny's p.o.v_

The cold air passed through my jacket easily and I shivered. I decided not to sleep in the lot tonight. It was really getting chilly and I didn't want Dally mad. I really hoped he wouldn't find out I had feelings for him. He'd never speak to me again. Scratch that he'd kill me.

I thought of what Pony had told me today. I was still pretty shocked by it. I didn't let Pony know how surprised I was because he might think I was disgusted. In all honesty I was at first but that quickly faded once I really thought about it. Darry and Pony were pretty close since the incident and Ponyboy was my best friend. I could never abandon him.

A shiver ran up my spine remembering that night. Where the flames seemed to suffocate you with their light and the smoke made it feel like the fire was in your lungs.

I guess if they really loved each other then it was okay. After all it was pretty clear Pony was confused about the whole thing and needed some help getting his thoughts straight. I really thought they should talk things out. Their whole situation confused me but I guess it kind of made sense that Darry would need sex that bad. I'm not saying he should have just used Pony cause that's not like Darry at all but he never seemed to be with anyone for couple years now and well. Alright that's where it gets confusing for me why'd he have sex with Pony in the first place cause he either really loved Pony that way or he had a spontaneous sex drive which I really doubted.

I snuck into the living room quietly and lied down on the soft couch falling asleep almost instantly. I woke with a jolt when something heavy fell on top of me. I yelped and tried to scramble away but two hands grabbed my shoulders and span me around. I sighed when my eyes landed on Dallys ice blue eyes.

"Christ Johnny didn't know you were here." He said in a sharp whisper.

"Y-you told me to." I replied.

"I didn't think you'd listen."

I sighed and Dally took the other end of the couch. The cold air outside lowered the houses temperature a fair bit and I couldn't stop shivering. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and curled up trying to get warmer but nothing was working.

"Would you stop twitching over there?"

"S-sorry." I stuttered

I hate how I stutter every time he talks to me. My teeth started chattering and my shivering got worse. Ever since I broke my back I've been real sensitive to the temperature changes. I felt the couch shift and thought Dally was leaving. Saying I felt pretty bad that he was leaving cause of me was a bit of an understatement.

I jumped slightly when he took the space beside me on the couch. I could feel a dark blush stain my face as Dally fell asleep beside me. He had no idea that trying to keep me warm affected my thoughts so badly. I calmed my libido by reminding myself of how Dally would react if he ever found out.

The couch was pretty small a so I had to squirm closer to Dally to prevent falling off the couch. After a long while a finally fell asleep wondering if things would always be like this. I always had to keep secrets from the people around me.

_Ponyboys p.o.v_

I woke with a little bit of a head ache. I could tell it was late by the hollers from the living room. It would be another typical morning for the Curtis gang. I dressed in an old grey t-shirt and faded pair of blue jeans and walked out of my bedroom for breakfast.

"Hey sleeping beauty bout time you got up." Two-bit yelled making my head pound.

"Aw shut it Two-bit I'm up now."

I sat next to him in front of the T.V where Mickey mouse danced on the screen. I looked around and noticed that Dally was awake lying on the couch talking to Soda and Steve about something, probably one of his stories from New York by the way Soda was cringing although he hid it well so Dallas didn't notice. What really caught my attention was that Johnny was sleeping right beside him curled up into his chest. I guess Dallas was telling them a New-York story because he took off his Jacket and shirt to show off a scar that ran from one side of his stomach to the other side of his chest bellow his collar bone.

"See the fucker tried to gut me but didn't get deep enough before I smashed my empty gun upside his head."

"Jesus Dallas and no one called the cops?" Soda asked.

"Soda it was New York no one gives a shit up there you could be missing half your face and people will just roll their eyes." Dally responded in his usual manner.

"Man that's brutal." Steve commented

"You bet it is now when's Darry getting back with the groceries I'm starving."

"He should be back anytime now." Soda said.

I went back to watching T.V with Two-bit who was laughing at Donald for spazzing. Everyone sat back for awhile and watched Mickey quietly which is weird since it's our gang but I guess everyone was pretty tired.

I heard the truck pull in to the drive way and me and Soda got up to help Darry with the groceries. The others stayed inside while we went outside where Darry had opened the passenger door to get the groceries easier. Soda grabbed a bag of groceries and went inside while I went for one as well but Darry stopped me.

"Listen pony w-we have to talk okay?"

I nodded not looking him in the eye; I didn't want him to see my blush. I grabbed a grocery bag and rushed inside passing a confused looking Soda and began placing the food in the fridge. I was real nervous about having to talk to Darry no forget nervous I was scared. If Darry regrets what happened he'll kick me out and I'll end up in a boys home for sure. If he finds out I liked it and I mean really liked it I'll be in a boy's home. But there was still the question I wanted answered so badly; what if he liked it to? My thoughts were interrupted by belts of laughter from the living room and the screen door opening and slamming shut.

"Hey Pony think FAST!"

I barely had time to react before Soda had me pinned against the counter top and in a head lock.

"Now say Uncle!"

"Soda put me down!"

"Not unless you say uncle."

I struggled for a bit but Soda had me pinned pretty good against the counter so I placed both my feet on the cupboard doors underneath the counter top and pushed as hard as I could. Soda stumbled backwards and fell taking both of us crashing to the floor. I ran off laughing and Soda chased me to the bedroom.

We'd been playing this game since we were small. Soda would start something and end up chasing me to my room where we wrestled. I tried to jump over the bed but Soda tackled me on top of it. I was stuck on my stomach with my armed pinned behind my back and Soda lying on top of me so I couldn't get up.

"Now you gotta say Uncle 'cause I ain't getting' up."

"Come on Soda."

"That's too bad Pony."

I started struggling again pushing upwards with my free arm and trying to get some footing but my feet were tangled in the sheets so I tried to get on my knees.

"D-don't do that!"

I was kind of confused that Soda sounded so panicked but I brushed it off as him not wanting to lose but when I pushed upwards with all that my one arm could muster my hips brushed against his and I felt the problem. Soda gave a loud gasp and fell off the bed just before Darry came through the door.

"Hey kid I need to talk to you."

"Bu-"

"Now Pony."

I nodded and glanced at Soda who was sitting cross legged avoiding eye contact before I followed Darry to his room where we could talk in private. I sat on the bed and wrung my hands together. My blood pressure shot through the roof and I was sweatin pretty bad. Darry sat beside me and rubbed circles on my back knowing I was nervous. I felt my eyes sting and knew I was gonna start crying soon.

"Pony listen I ain't gonna kick ya out."

A let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding and started breathing again as Darry continued.

"But I understand if you wanna leave; Pony I-I'm so sorry I-I just don't hate me please."

I whipped my head around and looked at Darry. He seemed just as scared as I was until I looked him in his eyes. Darrys eyes still held their strong gaze but the tears that threatened to fall made it hard for me to choke back a sob. I realized then that this was probably tearing Darry up inside and it was either entirely my fault or I was partially to blame. I hugged him tightly whispering that I didn't hate him over and over while tears spilled from my eyes and Darry wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. We stayed like that for awhile until I calmed down and stopped crying. I started to speak but my first sentence was mumbled.

"D-Darry what will the gang think?"

"What Pony?"

"What's the gang gonna do if they find out? I already told Johnny."

"You told Johnny?"

"Y-yeah don't worry he ain't gonna tell anybody else."

"Alright I don't know what the gang will do it's probably best if no one else finds out okay?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"That means keeping it from Sodapop."

I bit my lip; I hated keeping things from Sodapop it was almost like lying to him, because I wasn't letting him see the truth. I thought a little longer and Darry kept rubbing circles on my back and it was really helping me relax.

"I guess so bu-"

"Soda might not take it to well Pony and what if he does something drastic or tells someone else." I had to think hard and decided I wasn't gonna lie to soda, he didn't deserve that.

"All right I won't tell only if he doesn't ask."

"Alright I don't want you to lie if ya don't want to."

"Thanks Dar."

He kissed my cheek and I nuzzled his neck while we were still hugging before letting go. He went to go make breakfast and I went back to watching TV. Johnny woke up and blushed when his first sight of the morning was a bare chested Dallas. No one noticed but me so I had to hold in a small laugh. As I sat on the living room floor soaking up the optimistic atmosphere I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Darry did love me things would be alright from now on and there was hardly anything to worry about. I really felt like things were going to go smoothly from then on.

_Sodapops p.o.v_

I screwed up. I screwed up BIG time. Real stupid there Soda, you make the gang proud. A billion thoughts like those kept streaming through my head like a radio signal. My lungs felt like they were trapped in a straight jacket as I tried to keep from crying. Pony had just left with Darry and I kept praying he didn't think about what just happened. We were just wrestling like we always were when I thought about what I could do to him in that position then my mind went off to rant on everything else I could do to him. Before I knew it I had pitched a tent in my pants and struggled to control my breathing while I had Pony pinned underneath me. Since we were wrestling Pony struggled and ended up brush up against my problem.

Now I can't blame Pony for what happened. You're supposed to put up a fair fight when wrestling and it was my feelings that were messing things up. I calmed down after awhile and checked how red my eyes were with the mirror me and Pony kept on the bedside table. My eyes didn't seem too red so I left the bedroom to take a walk. Steve was in the kitchen and I told him where I'd be. He nodded and went back to the living room to watch TV. I swear two bit got the whole gang addicted to that mouse.

I had walked for awhile and my feet were getting sore. I looked around and realized I had wandered into one of the old parks. It had a couple trees to one side of it and a play ground with a fountain that was a little far off. I sat in one of the swings gently swaying back and forth with every kick in the dirt. I jumped when I saw a green mustang pull up and six Socs pile out. It was only ten in the morning and I could tell they were drunk. I looked around for something I could find as a weapon. I didn't find anything and in a blur of madras jackets they had me trapped. Two held my arms and two held my legs.

"Well, well, grease at least one of you decided to crawl out of your dirt shacks to play." The big one said, he looked liked the leader

"Hey back off you guys are way outta your territory." I tried to put strength in my voice but truthfully I was scared.

"Aw you don't like that do ya grease monkey." His gang laughed and one of them pulled out a switch.

They cut my shirt open and I started freaking out and no matter how much I struggled I couldn't break loose. The big one slipped on a pair of brass knuckles and I knew things were gonna get rough.

"You ain't gonna look so pretty when we're done with you grease."

He slugged me in the ribs over and over until I heard something crack and damn near screamed as the pain burned with a viscous intensity. They laughed as I whimpered, tears streaming down my face. The beating continued until the sound of shouts came from the side of the park and the Socs dropped me. I heard running foot steps as I kept my eyes clenched shut and curled up into the fetal position. My ribs hurt so much that each breath was almost unbearable. I felt some ones hand gently rest on one of my shoulders and I knew it was one of the gang.

"Hey lil buddy it's gonna be alright now they're gone now."

"D-Darry, is that you?" My voice was shaking.

"Yeah it's me just relax okay I'm gonna carry you home."

I nodded and Darry gently cradled me in his strong arms as he walked. I heard Steve Dally and Two bit cussing behind us about the Socs getting away. We reached the house pretty quickly since I didn't walk to long. Johnny and Pony had been told to stay and serve breakfast while the rest came to help me. Steve had been sent out earlier to get me for breakfast and saw that the Socs had me and ran back to the gang for back up. It was the best thing to do. If Steve had just simply charged at the Socs they would have beaten him to.

Darry sat down in his chair holding me close. I felt safe even though my ribs still hurt. This was one of the rare moments I was able to just cuddle up to Darry with out it being awkward for him. Darry wasn't a big fan for physical contact, at least that was how it seemed like to me. Even though Darry seemed like a real hard ass sometimes I knew he had a big heart. After awhile Darry got up and put me down to call my boss. I got two days off work even though Darry asked for a week. He was going to take me to the hospital the next day. I ate a little bit of breakfast before lying down. My ribs were killing me.

_Ponyboys p.o.v_

Darry called breakfast and everyone filed in. Well some of us filed in.

"Hey where's Soda?" I asked surprised, he's usually the first one to the table.

"He went for a walk." Darry smacked Steve upside the head and said.

"Then go get him."

Steve left while the rest of us ate only to come back five minutes later.

"Guys Socs got Soda!" Darry stood immediately being the first to speak. "Steve you lead me Dally and Two bit to 'em Pony you and Johnny stay here."

I was going to protest but the three had already left. Me and Johnny looked at each other and shrugged. There was nothing we could except make sure the rest of breakfast didn't burn.

I was shocked when Darry came through the door with a beaten Sodapop. Darry held him for awhile letting Soda calm down; I don't think he realized he was crying. Soda didn't eat much and had to go to bed right after breakfast. He told everyone he was fine but we had already seen the damage. Sodas white shirt was ripped open. Spots of crimson stained the fabric where blood had seeped through and bruises already started forming on his chest.

It was yet another typical Soc jumping. It was the life of a greaser. You live get beat down rise and live another day. It may sound bitter but it was how we live. It was how every greaser lived. But knowing that didn't make it any easier to see my brother beat up like that.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it's not nice to pick on the happy blonde. But trust me when I say it's for the plot. **

**Reviews are nice!**


	5. Chapter 5 Love or Lust?

**A/N: Yes it's been awhile, I hate my insomnia.**_

* * *

_

_Ponyboys p.o.v_

Soda had stayed in our room for almost two hours and I was starting to get worried. Well more worried than I was before anyways. I was still spooked by how bad his wounds looked.

"He'll be okay Pony" said Johnny while touching my arm.

"Yeah I know but this is Soda he didn't deserve this" I replied hoping I didn't sound like a kid scared of the Monster under my bed.

"Ponyboy we both know he didn't deserve this but those damn Socs don't care they only see the grease in our hair and the money we don't have."

I nodded this conversation was getting us no where. We all hated how the Socs treated us greasers there was no sense in continuously agreeing with each other if you're trying to fix a problem.

"How was your doctors' appointment?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It was okay Dally won't talk to me because I haven't been doing the aerobics." Johnny replied seeming sad. If only Dallas knew how much he mattered to Johnny cakes.

"Why not Johnny you need to get that muscle mass back."

"I know but it hurts."

"It does?"

"Yeah I'm supposed do to stretches and it feels like my back wants to split and then I'm supposed to run a bit afterwards but I usually quit before then."

"Jeez Johnny cakes you tell the doctor about it."

"Yeah he told me it'd get better after awhile of sticking with the routine."

Johnny shook his head in disappointment. I couldn't blame him the doctor wasn't telling him what he needed to hear and I didn't know what that was. We talked for a little bit more but not much else was said. Soon it was one in the after noon and the gang was eating lunch. Devilled egg sandwiches and spam sandwiches. Darry refused to touch the spam sandwiches saying 'That stuffs got enough salt and fat to make bacon jealous!' We all laughed at that. Darry had been opening up to the gang more and cracking jokes once in awhile. It was nice to see his once icy pale greenish blue eyes glitter with happiness.

"Hey Pony take this to Soda okay?" Darry asked while handing me a plate of spam sandwiches, Sodas favorite.

"Yeah I'll do it."

"Thanks."

He looked around the kitchen and seeing that no one else from the gang was there kissed my forehead making me blush scarlet. I was tempted to give him a quick peck on the lips but I chickened out. I didn't want one of the guys to walk in. I took the sandwiches to mine and Sodas room. He was in a light sleep so I placed the sandwiches on the bedside table and gently shook his shoulder.

"Mmph what is it?" He asked drowsily.

"It's me Soda I brought lunch." His eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up but faltered so I had him sit back against the head board before I handed him the plate.

"Thanks Pony."

"No problem."

Soda was still grimacing a bit with each breath he took and it only made me even more worried about him. He ate slowly between labored breaths. It looked like he was in a lot of pain. My eyes met his and I looked away embarrassed about staring.

"Are you okay Pony?" I could almost laugh at the irony that Soda was the one asking me if I was okay when he was the one that was hurt.

"Yeah I'm just worried about you."

"Oh don't be it's only a few ribs that are bugging me Darry's taking me to the Hospital tomorrow okay?"

"Maybe he could take you there today sometime?"

"Maybe don't worry so much Pony it ain't good for you."

"Yeah okay call me if ya need me right?"

"Yep go have fun with the gang I'm gonna try and sleep this off some more."

I left the room letting Soda eat and rest. The rest of the gang was in the living room watching some sport. I noticed Dally was missing but remembering what Johnny said earlier that wasn't a big surprise to me.

_Dally's p.o.v_

I left after Superman started handing out sandwiches. I didn't feel like having sandwiches for lunch. Besides Johnny's doctors' appointment had pissed me off. Its simple exercises. Johnny mentioned that the exercises had hurt a bit. Just a bit. I almost punched him. Almost. I could never punch Johnny. He's like the puppy who's the runt of the litter. Parents don't want him but everyone else thinks he's fricken adorable. Hell even I think so even if I won't admit it to anyone. He's always been the gangs pet. My pet to.

I decided to head to The Dingo. I could probably get some food in my gut there.

_Sodas p.o.v_

I had been stuck in mine and Ponys bed a couple hours. I wasn't able to eat much of the sandwiches Pony brought me. Even though there my favorite. My ribs were still hurting me. I guess I deserved it after what happened earlier. Ponyboy couldn't even look me in the eyes. I sure as hell hoped he wouldn't tell Darry. I couldn't stand it if both my brothers hated my guts. I've had nightmares about Darry and Pony hating me and other nightmares when I didn't even matter to them. I think them not even caring that I existed was the worse. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I wiped them away impatiently. I wasn't going to be the cry baby of the gang.

I got out of bed slowly for a glass of water. The gang was watching TV in the living room so decided not to bother them. I reached for a glass but groaned when lifting my arm moved my ribs. Maybe I did need to go to the hospital today. I used one of the dining chairs as a stool to reach the glasses easier.

"Soda what the hell are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of Darry's voice and wobbled on the chair before he caught me from falling.

"I'm trying to get a drink of water." I said struggling to keep the blush off my face as Darry held me for the second time that day.

"If ya need something just ask next time me or Pony will get it for ya."

"I know but I didn't want to bother you guys."

"Soda don't be stupid you're hurt we want to help." I nodded feeling kind of bad that I worried him.

Darry got me a glass of water and told me to go back to bed. I guess I could try and sleep some more but I doubted I could.

_Ponyboys p.o.v_

Me and Johnny watched TV for awhile but neither of us were really into watching sports so we started heading to the movie house. Before we left I checked the clock. '7:00 pm shouldn't be too late when I get back.'

It was a longer walk then the nightly double but it was worth it. It was small and tidy. Little kids didn't go there because the concession stand didn't have a huge candy selection so we didn't have to listen to them while trying to watch a movie. They played rare movies and some were from other countries. This one time me and Johnny had watched a Japanese cartoon. The characters spoke English even though the mouths didn't always match the words. I forget what it was called but it was pretty cool.

It took us twenty minutes to reach the old building. A poster surrounded by flashing lights caught our attention. It was another Japanese Cartoon. A boy with black hair wearing red and riding a red motorcycle. The title was in Japanese but the main characters name was Kaneda.

We paid for our tickets and got two cokes, a bag of popcorn, and two chocolate bars before getting seats in the middle row. The place was deserted except for a group of middle class girls and a few guys sitting in the back.

The movie started and everyone was quiet. I was into the storyline from the beginning. I guess I could relate to the characters being in a gang. Even if ours lacked tuff bikes or scientific experiments. (Thank god for the last one.)

We left the theater still holding the snacks we bought. We were so into the movie we forgot we had them. I sipped my coke and frowned since the ice melted and watered the flavor down. It went in the trash.

"Hey Johnny wanna rest at the lot so we ca eat the rest of this?"

"Yeah sure."

Johnny kept glancing around. I was obvious that he was freaked out by Soda getting jumped. Happy go lucky soda stuck in bed waiting to go to the hospital.

We got to the fire pit that the gang set up and sat on the old car bench that was there. We sat down and started to eat the remains of the movie house food.

Neither of us talked but this was normal. Johnny was never very talkative. When I first met him in grade school he was mute. Hardly noticed him until we literally ran into each other in the lot. The only reason I had stuck around was because he had stayed on the ground curled in a ball covering his head. I had tapped him on the shoulder and he slowly uncurled. I remember trying to hug him since I did that a lot when I was younger when I didn't know better. He flinched as soon as I took a step towards him. Back then I didn't under stand what abuse meant. I had a family that loved me.

A month after that incident I saw Johnny in the lot again. He was bleeding from a gash in the back of his head. I made him come home with me where Mom drove him to the hospital. Johnny got stitches and hung with me at school. I guess you can say that's when we started being friends.

I nibbled on the rest of my chocolate bar wile watching the sun set. I loved how the colours switched from one to the other. Like the sky itself was alive. A raven flew by shattering the silence with its raspy croak. I glanced at Johnny. He had finished his food awhile ago. I got up brushing some Dirt from my jeans. Darry didn't like me tracking stuff into the carpet.

We walked back and reached the front door in a few minutes. Two-bit and Steve were still on the couch when I walked inside kicking off my shoes. Darry was taking a shower so he wouldn't have to in the morning. Soda was still in our room resting. I hope his injuries didn't hurt as bad as they looked. Johnny sat on the couch zoning into TV land like the other two had.

I tiptoed into the hall way making sure no one noticed me. I tried the door handle and found it was locked. I took a pen out of my pocket and took the in cartridge out. I placed it in the small circular hole unlocking the door and quickly slipped inside. When I turned around after closing the door and looked into the steam filled bathroom I struggled to swallow the lump in my throat. This might not be a great Idea after all.

Still I stripped myself of all my clothing my gaze landing on the mirror. All the peroxide had washed out of my hair so I had my natural colour back. I still had some muscle even though I had dropped some weight over the summer.

My legs seemed to move on there own accord to the shower and my hand moved the edge of the curtain aside for me to slip inside the warm cascading water. My mouth started to water as soon as I stepped into the shower and I could feel myself getting aroused.

I just stood there for moment taking in the full sight of seeing Darry showering. The water cascaded onto his hair and down his lean back. I could see every muscle move under his tanned skin from his strong arms to his powerful legs. Long scratches ran down his back and I blushed realizing they were from me. I felt bad for damaging Darry's skin with two identical sets of scratches. I reached out and gently brushed the longest one with my index finger. I could feel Darrys muscles tense under my light touch and I quickly stuttered sorry blushing again.

Darry turned slowly. My eyes met his beautiful Icy blue ones and my blush intensified. I stared at his perfectly toned abs. My gaze traveled lower. I know I shouldn't stare but …Christ he's big. I looked down at myself comparing sizes. I wasn't too small but I still felt pretty inadequate compared to Darry.

"What are you doing Pony?" Darry asked in a surprised voice.

"I-I don't know I just wanted to be with you." It was true I just came in here on impulse, not really thinking just acting.

Truth is I've been craving his touch ever since that night. It's hard to explain but it seemed that the sex was just for sex. Like it was only lust and need no real emotion. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need more than that. I don't want to be some boy toy someone uses and leaves. I know Darry's not like that but I couldn't keep the doubt off my mind. I just need some one to love me….a little lust wasn't too bad though.

Darry smiled down at me making my stomach flutter. He wrapped his strong arms around me in a loving embrace. I felt a bit better but feeling our bare chests press against each other made my breath hitch. He gently pressed his lips against mine. My mind fogged over. All I cared about was feeling his lips against mine. I gasped when he gave my length a firm squeeze. I moaned and started feeling his chest. My fingers lightly brushed over his nipples and he gave me a groan of approval. He started to lightly nip my ear and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist trying to keep quiet.

"So Pony where's the gang?" He whispered in my ear making me shiver as his lips brushed my ear with each syllable.

"I-in the living room." I sighed with the pleasurable haze clouding my mind.

"What? Damn it pony." Darry pulled away giving me a stern look holding my shoulders and making me listen.

"Ponyboy we can't risk the gang finding out."

"I know that Darry." Darry sighed in frustration.

"Pony that means no fun stuff while the gangs here." My jaw grew slack but was quickly clenched as rage built up in my gut.

"Then what the hell was that kiss in the kitchen?"

"No one was around and if someone did see they'd only think it was weird cause of me."

"Oh and you figure that how?"

"Cause mom used to kiss your four head ya lil bone head." I shook my head clenching my fist and squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop the tears.

"You're not mom."

"I know pony I just… I don't know maybe we shouldn't be doing this." That sentence echoed in my head several times before finally sank in.

I felt like suffocating. A sob ripped from my throat before I could stop it and I started crying quietly.

"W-wait Pony don't cry I'm just worrying over what might happen to you if someone finds out about us." Darry tried to wrap his arms around me but I pulled away.

"Is that the truth or did ya just need a quick fix?" I said letting venom drip from every word.

"P-pony please tell me you don't mean that please?" I just turned away not looking at Darry.

"God pony don't hate me I-I'll do what ever you want just don't hate me I-I can't live like that I just c-c-can't I-I aw Christ."

When I finally looked at Darry I swear my heart stopped for a long while. By the way his eyes were Blood shot I knew he was crying. Darry's whole body shook and he was biting his lip real hard. He didn't want to cry. My eyes met his and I realized just how wrong I was to ever doubt him. I saw nothing but fear and sorrow in those blue oceans.

I quickly hugged him squeezing as tight as I could. Darry stumbled before hugging me back. I expected one of his usual bear hugs but instead his arms hung limply around my waist as he supported himself against the shower wall. I started to cry again as I saw how bad I spooked him. He tightened grip one me and started stroking my hair calming me down.

We pulled away at the same time hiccupping and sniffling. Darry lightly ruffled my damp hair. I took his hand in mine and kissed each knuckle before going for his lips. A shiver ran down my spine as our lips met. I opened my mouth slightly allowing him access. He massaged my tongue with his own and I moaned. We separated when we were both out of breath panting and grinning.

"Now how about we wash up pony?" Darry asked sincerely.

"Sounds good." I answered still keeping the grin on my face.

We washed each other letting our fingers glide across each others skin. Darry lathered the shampoo he picked up into my hair and I relaxed at the feeling of his fingers combing through my hair. He kissed my cheek and I did the same to him. Darry rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and repeated the same method with the conditioner.

I felt all my muscles grow slack as Darry started to massage the body wash onto my skin. It was surprising that someone as strong and muscular as Darry could be so gentle. It felt like he was giving me a full body massage as his hands caressed my skin. A small groan of protest escaped my mouth as he pulled away.

"Sorry Pony but I need to wash up to before the water gets cold." I sighed and nodded.

He lathered shampoo in his hair and I grabbed the bottle of body wash. I read the label. Rainforest scented. I poured some of the clear blue soap onto my hand and placed the bottle back in the shower basket. I rubbed my hands together to make a soapy froth. I placed my hands on his taught stomach causing him to gasp slightly. Darry smiled down at me and I could feel my stomach flutter. I started to rub circles over his abs like he did for me. When I started on his back I could feel how tense his muscles were just by feeling the sore spots underneath his skin. Darry groaned as I massaged all the knots out so he could fully loosen up.

I remember Sodapop telling me that if Darry kept working as hard as he did something bad would happen. Now I saw why. It was Darrys day off and he still had a huge amount of tension in his muscles.

Darry finished washing his hair the same time I finished washing him. I opened the shower curtain a bit to see if anyone had entered the bathroom. I had just remembered that I probably should have locked the door. I stepped out of the shower shivering and quickly locked the door. Darry was getting out of the shower and looked at me with a smirk and an arched eye brow with a look in his eye saying 'Just don't forget next time ya goof.' He really has been less uptight.

I grabbed the towel on the counter and started drying off before stopping. There was only one towel there. I looked at Darry sheepishly as he crossed his arms and gave me a mock glare. I really didn't mean to use his towel.

"I-I'll get you another one?" I said asking for him to forgive me without saying sorry.

"You plan on running out there naked lil buddy?" I could hear his smirk in his voice.

"I think I'll pass."

Knock! Knock! Both of us jumped at the sound. I looked at Darry hoping he had the answer. My mouth hung open as he nodded toward the window. He motioned for me to get dressed so I slipped on my jeans and shirt.

"Come on Superman I got to go!" I swear I'll kill Steve.

"Well hold it!" Darry yelled back.

The window was right above the bath tub at the back. Darry lifted me to the small pane of glass so I could open it. I crawled half way threw it and tumbled. I gasped as gravity caught me off guard. Darry tried to grab my pant leg but I slipped from his grasp. It didn't hurt too much when I hit the ground because I had half a mind to roll.

"Pony are you ok?" Darry whispered voice full of concern.

"Fine can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Yeah sure tell Soda you don't want to hurt his ribs." I winced at the thought of lying to Soda.

"DAMN IT DARRY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

I heard the door open and I quickly scrambled away from the window. No sense in going through the trouble of sneaking away if I got caught.

I decided to take a walk to think. There was no doubt in my mind that Darry loved me. I felt like a lead brick had been removed from my heart. I was so scared that Darry regretted what was going on between us it was tearing me up inside. I thought of Johnny's reaction when I told him and smiled. He went from shocked to worried in 3 seconds tops. I knew I could trust him. Then I thought of Soda. Would I have to keep lying to him? I felt a lump of lead relodge itself as I started to head home.

I hate keeping secrets but with my life there was no way to survive without them.

* * *

**A/N: Yes finally the understanding starts to happen! Also being a greaser can suck. I think that's going to be a theme in my story.**

**I love reviews :3 A big thank you to everyone who did and is going to!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sodas realisation

**A/N: I have to warn you. There's sex and angst in this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Ponyboys p.o.v_

A cold wind whipped through my damp hair and I shivered. When I got home it was dark and when I looked at my reflection my face and arms were red from the cold. I couldn't stop shivering as I walked down the hall to Darrys room. It looked like the rest of the gang had left. I passed mom and dads room and looked at it sorrowfully. No one wanted to pack their stuff so we left their room alone.

I closed Darrys bedroom door behind me and stripped down to my boxers. I crawled under the covers and curled up against Darrys back. He shivered then turned over to wrap his arms around me.

"You're freezing pony." Darry whispered tired and worried.

"S-stayed out t-to l-long." My teeth kept chattering as I spoke.

He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. It didn't take long for me to warm up. I breathed in his scent and sighed. I felt so safe in his arms. I went to kiss his lips but missed because the room was pitch dark and ended up kissing his nose. I heard him chuckle and he leaned against me to turn the table lamp on. I blinked while my eyesight adjusted to the light. My sight just returned so I could see Darry lean down and kiss me. His was light and sweet making me melt in his arms. I opened my mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue inside. Darry pulled me on top of him as our kiss became more passionate and I groaned when we finally had to pull apart. We were both breathing hard and slid down his body so I could rest my head against his bare chest. Darry spread his legs slightly so that mine rested on the bed. I relished in the way our hips fit together and could only imagine the way it felt for Darry when he had thrusted into me.

"Now what are you thinking of Pony?" I could clearly hear a smirk in Darrys voice and I blushed realizing I had a hard on pressing against his inner thigh.

"Us." I sighed.

I gasped as Darry slid his leg upwards so that our groins pressed together. He smiled down at me and rolled his hips causing me to moan. I knew he was tired but it still felt amazing.

"You're really sensitive aren't you Pony?" He asked huskily and I could only nod and pant as he continued.

He flipped us over and ground his hips down on mine and I moaned. Darry leaned over me to get something out of the night table drawer so his chest was right in front of my face. I lightly licked his right nipple before taking it in my mouth and sucking. I heard him moan lightly as he leaned down on one elbow to give me easy access. I rubbed my thumb over his other nipple as I continued to suck. Darry was panting and started to repeatedly grind our hips together so that our members rubbed back and forth with only a thin layer of fabric between us. If he kept this up I was going to cum. I slammed my head back into the pillow and arched for more friction. Unfortunately Darry pulled away sitting with his knees on either side of my hips.

"What why?" I asked confused and breathing heavily.

"You don't want this to end to quickly do you?" He whispered seductively into my ear.

I nodded and he gave me a short peck on the lips. It was only then that I noticed he was holding a small bottle of amber liquid.

"What's that?" I asked then blushed as he looked at me with half lidded eyes and licked his lips.

He poured a drop of the liquid on his finger and brought it to my lips so I could taste it. I lightly licked the drop then brought the whole digit into my mouth. It tasted like rich creamy chocolate. Darry pulled his hand away and got off me then with one swift movement, yanked my boxers off. I gasped as the cold air hit my erection and shivered. Darry poured a little bit of the liquid on my manhood and squirmed a bit. It felt weird as it ran from my tip to my base. I moaned when Darry gripped my shaft and started to massage it causing the slick liquid to coat my dick. He gave me two pumps before letting go. I gave an angry groan and glared at him. Darry gave me an amused look before leaning down and licking my tip. I couldn't stop panting and giving little moans as Darry teased the slit with his tongue and then sucking on just the tip. The rest of my erection ached for attention and I tried to thrust upwards but Darry held my hips down. I lacked so much control it was torture.

"D-Darry please." I begged.

He engulfed my entire erection and I could feel him swallow around my tip before gliding back up and repeating. I moaned loudly and gripped the sheets hard so that my knuckles were a ghostly white. My pulse was going a mile a minute and I thought my heart was going to leap from my throat. The hot pressure that was building in my gut had swelled and it felt like I would explode any second. With one final moan I released and Darry took the entire load. I sunk into the mattress exhausted and Darry leaned over top of me giving me a kiss. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and was surprised to taste a warm salty liquid with a hint of chocolate. I blushed brightly when I realized it was my seed. I swallowed and tangled my tongue with Darrys. I heard him groan as we pulled apart.

"Thanks Pony." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Letting us be together, letting me touch you and hold you and love you this way."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I replied not really sure how to react and Darry smiled at me knowing how I felt.

"I love you Pony."

"I love you to."

"Could I call you Baby?"

"Like a pet name idea?" I asked and Darry gave me a worried look.

"Only if it's alright with you."

"It's alright but only if I can call you Dar-Bear." I said and smirked.

"Dar-Bear?" He asked amused.

"Cause you can be strong and scary like a Grizzly but gentle like a teddy bear." I spoke softly not meeting his eyes as I told him my thoughts blushing.

"I'm like a teddy sometimes." He said softly.

"S-sorry if it offended you I ju-" He interrupted me with a kiss.

"I know Pony don't be sorry, how about you top for a little bit?" I blushed and he nipped at my ear encouragingly.

Darry got off me and laid down propping himself up on his elbows. I grabbed the bottle of slick liquid and straddled his hips. He was still wearing his PJ pants and I could feel his erection and the slight dampness from his pre-cum. Darry stared at me with lust filled eyes while I poured some of the liquid on my hand. It was slick but not oily like I thought it would be. I rubbed my hands together coating his chest and abs with the sweet tasting liquid. I started with his neck right below his left ear. Darry titled his head back allowing me more access as I licked sucked at his sensitive skin. I heard him groan and I knew I found his necks sweat spot. I bit him lightly and sucked until I knew there would be a mark. I ran my hands over his abs feeling the tight muscles. I swear he could take on Hercules and win. I nipped his collar bone before descending further gliding my tongue over his tan skin. Darrys natural scent and the smell of chocolate was intoxicating. I softly bit his left nipple before swirling my tongue around it and sucking.

I stop and kiss him before pulling off his clothes. He pulled me back onto his lap and started kissing my neck. I groaned at the contact and starting getting hard again. Darry held me close to his chest and grabbed the bottle. I felt one of his slicked fingers prod my entrance and winced. I felt a burning sensation as he stretched me and the pain made me whimper. Darry kissed me and glided his tongue into mouth and I concentrated on the feeling of his lips against mine. He finished stretching me but kept one finger inside. I squirmed as he moved his finger inside me. I gasped and moaned when his finger brushed against a spot and he licked my neck. Darry thrusted his finger in and out several times before pulling out. He slicked himself with the Amber liquid and I guided his shaft to my entrance. I looked into Darrys lustful eyes took a deep breath and impaled myself on his erection. Darry moaned and I whimpered as the burning feeling from before increased ten fold.

"You okay Pony?" Darry asked afraid I was hurt.

I looked at his face and could tell he was keeping himself from panting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and used my legs to pull off Darrys manhood until only tip was left in before dropping back down. Darry moaned again but I couldn't get over the pain enough.

"Pony are you okay?" He asked a second time.

"J-just give me a minute."

Darry kissed my temple understanding and rubbed circles on my back. I gasped as he gave my erection strong slow stroke. I started moving up and down on Darrys shaft while he stroked me, the pain almost non excitant as waves of pleasure surged through me. I could barely control my voice as I felt myself get closer and closer to climax. Darry kissed me hard on the mouth and the feeling of our tongues tangling together only heightened my pleasure. I could tell he was getting close to and then just before climax, the door opened. We both stopped and who ever it was took off. Darry and I quickly got dressed and I followed him out the door. We knew it was one of the gang and we knew that we had to make sure they wouldn't tell a soul.

_Sodapops p.o.v_

Steve and Two-bit convinced me to going with them to the Dingo. Apparently I needed some action. I knew they were just trying to help me out but I was really starting to get annoyed. Every Saturday they'd drag me off somewhere trying to find me a girl. They didn't know my heart was already longing for a certain some ones…certain two peoples touch. I sat in one of the chairs drinking whatever Two-bit handed me. He could have given me poison for all I cared.

Lately the only emotion I had been feeling was empty. I deserved the damn Socs beating and I deserved worse. I did nothing but sleep all day and each time I had I nightmare. Darry and Ponyboy finally had enough of me and stuck me in boys home. Or they ran off together (I know strange huh?). Each time they would leave me heart broken and alone no matter how many times I begged them to take me back.

'I'm just a burden waiting to be dropped' I thought taking another swig of whatever I was drinking. Darry already had enough troubles taking care of Pony he didn't need me in the way. They seemed to be closer anyhow so there was no use for a middleman. The gang would be better off to. Steve and Two-bit could stop trying to cheer me up.

"Hey man snap out of it and check out those blonde broades over there!" Two-bit said in his same hyper active tone he always had.

I looked over at the blondes. All with short skirts, low cut tops and too much make up. They were no Sandy that's for sure. I can't blame her for leaving me now. I was never good enough for her. I was a greaser and she was on the better side of the middle class but I had convinced myself that love would be enough. I'm always being stupid. I was stupid enough to fall for my brothers and stupid enough to stick around.

I tried to stand up but kept stumbling back down in the chair. Steve slung my arm over his shoulders and walked me out of the greaser hang out. The drive back to my place was silent until Steve spoke up.

"Soda what's been eating you lately?"

"I don't know, haven't gotten over Sandy." I knew he didn't buy it but I couldn't think straight enough to make up a good lie.

"DAMN IT SODA!!!" I winced as he hit the steering wheel with a closed fist. "Do you have any idea how messed up it is trying to cheer you up? You're the sunshine of the gang nothing supposed to get you down but… I don't know how to help ya I just, could you tell me what's wrong?" I choked back sob, Steve sounded like he was going to break.

"I-I'm so sorry Steve but-but I-I can't." I heard him give a frustrated sigh as he pulled into the drive way.

"Yeah whatever just tell me what you need to okay?"

"Alright." I gave him a grin which he returned half-heartedly.

I stumbled through the door and glanced at the clock. I was shocked to read how late it was and stumbled down the hall. I heard and noise coming from Darrys room and spun around to look at the door. I didn't know Darry had nightmares. I was able to comfort Pony after his bad dreams so why shouldn't I try for Darry.

'Hell.' I thought in my drunken state of mind. 'Maybe I'll get some comfort sex out of this!'

I stifled a giggle and quietly opened the door freezing immediately. Never in my right mind would I have thought I would see my brothers being so… intimate with each other.

I bolted to my old room and buried myself under the covers. The stale dusty smell made me cough and my eyes water. I just hoped they hadn't noticed. The sound of foot steps in the hall crushed all hope of not being caught. I really didn't mean to interrupt. I would never have thought they had been together. Why hadn't I seen it sooner?

Tears sprang to my eyes and I barely stifled my sobs as I heard the door creak open. Two pairs of steps neared the bed and I held my breath. I jerked as someone lightly rested their hand on my back and they quickly pulled away. A sob escaped my throat and I struggled to keep more from coming but failed miserably causing me to cry all the more. I started remembering my nightmares and started to shake.

"S-soda c-come on it's okay." Pony whispered to me sounding terrified.

"Come on Soda j-just look at us." Darry pleaded.

"Please Soda." Pony begged tearfully.

I sighed and whipped my eyes after a long minute of crying. I took the blanket off my head and turned around to face my brothers. They looked at me fearfully and I frowned. Did they think I hated them?

"I-If it disgusts you that much Soda we… we'll split up we can pretend this didn't happen." I stared at Darry shocked but my gaze switched to Ponyboy as he spoke.

"W-we don't want you to hate us Soda please we could- couldn't live like that." He broke down sobbing into Darrys chest and I struggled not to do the same.

Darry was his now I couldn't interrupt that. I could never cause my baby brother misery. I sniffed and nodded as Darry rubbed circles in Ponys back. He looked at me with his icy blue green eyes searching for an answer. I swallowed the lump in my throat and waited until I knew I could speak without breaking down.

"I-I don't hate you." I said quietly not meeting their gaze.

"W-what did you say?" Pony asked nervously.

"I don't hate you I could never hate you guys I-If you love each other that's fine I just I don't know I'd never had guessed ya know? It seemed you guys hated each other for the longest time and then… to walk in on _that_ I don't know, I guess it took me of guard." I stared down at my lap hoping they didn't suspect anything else.

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me and cringed. Why did they have to get so close? I hugged each of them and gave each a kiss on the cheek. I knew I couldn't ever be this close to them again. I couldn't trust myself not to try something.

"Oh god soda I thought you'd hate us." I gave Darry another kiss on his forehead and rested my head in the crook of his neck where I was tempted to lick.

"I didn't know what would happen if you found out, I love both of you so much but I just love him in a different way you dig?" I nodded answering Pony and gave him a kiss on the forehead as well.

I didn't trust my voice to speak and after awhile they left to sleep in Darrys bed. I drew my knees up to my chest and cried. I could never tell them how I felt. There was no point of staying with them. I was just a stupid blonde burden. Nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: I really am a Bitch aren't I? To tell you the truth I don't know why I'm making Sodapop the victim here. It just sorta... happened. Honestly the characters are taking the plot from me. **

**Anyways reviews are nice. They are better than coffee!**


	7. Chapter 7 Mistakes and Regrets

_Sodas p.o.v_

I lay in my bed for hours just staring up at the ceiling.

'How did this happen?' I kept asking myself but no one could answer my thoughts. I had always been good at reading people so how could I miss this? I rubbed my chest wishing my heart ache would go away. I felt hollow and started crying again for the millionth time that night. My heart would never mend. I was in too deep with no way out. I would always love them no matter how hard I tried not to. I tried wiping the tears from my eyes but they kept coming. I was a hopeless wreck.

I finished crying after awhile and glanced at the clock. Four in the morning and I was still awake. I gave up on sleep and climbed out of bed. I looked down as something fell from my pocket with a dull 'thunk'. Two-bit must have slipped the small bottle of vodka into my pocket. I took a swig and choked down the liquor as it burned my throat. With each swig I tried to forget about them. Even if it were only going to be for a little while. A sob escaped my throat as I had drunk the whole bottle without a single memory lost. I stumbled out of the house.

'I have to get out of here!' I thought as I started running. I blindly ran until my feet got sore. I stopped and looked around. Everything seemed unfamiliar as my vision swam. I felt bile rise in my throat and spewed my guts on the pavement. I heaved at the smell and quickly walked away. My head wouldn't stop swimming and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. I wiped them away with my sleeve and saw that I was on the cross roads near a bar. A couple of tough looking guys came out staggering, obviously drunk. I wasn't doing that well myself. One of them looked at me and I flinched. A long thick scar ran up and down one side of his face and it matched his overly muscular build. Our eyes met and I took a step back; I could tell from those black eyes he was bad news.

"Hey pretty boy see something you like?" He said in a gravel whiskey drenched voice.

"Fuck off jackass!" I didn't register what I said before a ringed fist smashed into my face.

"How'd you like that one Pretty?!" He gloated, his friends laughing.

They all came at me at once. I think there were four or five. They had me on the ground in a matter of seconds. They were kicking me before I hit the pavement. I yelped as one of their feet hit my ribs. After awhile I started coughing blood. I saw an opening and took it. I must've had the worst luck that night. All I remembered were the bright headlights and the sound of a car horn before I was hit. Instantly I felt a searing hot pain in my head and I screamed. I held my head as someone dragged me out from under the front of the car. I heard a bunch of noise but couldn't make sense of it. The world was spinning faster and faster as the pain got worse and worse. Then just as I thought I heard a familiar voice I finally blacked out.

_Steve's p.o.v_

I pulled out of Sodas driveway and sighed. Something was bothering him an awful lot. Two-bit and I thought he was still pining over Sandy but now we didn't know. We had been taking him out on Saturdays since both me and Soda got Sundays off. Nothing was working. All he would do was drink until he couldn't walk straight. Then again that's all Two-bit would hand him, liqour. He hardly even glanced at the girls we introduced him to.

I pulled into the Dingo parking lot and nearly had a heart attack. Two-bit dove through the passenger side window. I glared and he frantically told me to drive. I looked through the windshield and tore out of the parking lot. It looked like every damn chick that was there was looking to tear Two-bit limb from limb.

"Jesus Two-bit do you _want_ to be attacked by a group of girls!" I shouted at him while he sat upside down in the seat.

"Depends, what type of attack are we talking about?" He replied with his typical cheesy grin.

"You know what I meant stupid, and you better not have scratched the paint with your little window stunt." I replied giving him a quick glare.

"Hey I made sure to clear it."

"Yeah sure you did, if I find anything it's coming out of your hide." There was a long silence before he spoke again.

"Steve are you and Evie together?"

"Yeah why?"

"She was all over Tim in there and they went to one of the back rooms if ya catch my drift."

"God damn that's the last time me and her are THROUGH!" I saw Two-bit cringe at my yelling and I just grit my teeth while driving.

I stopped the car and got out to have a cancer stick. It would lower my cars value if it smelt like cigarette smoke. I heard Two-bit shuffle around before opening the door. He stood beside me letting me brood. We stood there for awhile not saying anything.

"Well Steve wanna hunt some babes at the nightly double?"

"Nah I'm done with the chicks for awhile." I said taking a long drag.

"So you're queer then?" I choked and Two-bit fell on his ass laughing.

"You're the one in love with a damn mouse." He tackled me and we started wrestling.

Not real rough stuff that you use in a fight. No it was just a contest between friends. I got a couple punches in his gut before he had me face down in the dirt. Two-bit was always joking around it made it easy to forget he was eighteen. That's why I seemed to always underestimate his strength. He pinned my legs with his own and wrapped an arm around my waist with the other around my neck. I struggled for a bit clawing at the dirt and he let go of my neck. He lifted my hips up a bit so I was off balance and then he did something I would never suspect. I stopped trying to get away and tensed all my muscles. A greasers silent 'back-off' signal. Two-bit was too busy letting one finger graze up and down the zipper line of my jeans to notice.

"Two-bit get the fuck off me _now!_" I growled.

"You're the one going queer I'm just helping a friend." I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I knew he was way past drunk.

"What about Kathy man you got that blue eyed blonde for this stuff." I tried reminding him.

"I dumped her this mornin'." He slurred as he started to rock us back and forth.

By then I was really starting to freak out. I'd only seen Two-bit get like this one other time. He would drink and drink until what little boundaries he had were gone. Not only that but he would get really horny. Flipping up girls skirts and everything. The girls would get bitchy and leave and then he'd turn to anyone for release. Last time he had got hold of a country kid and freaked him out awful good. It took both me and soda to finally pry him off. The kid took off after that; I doubt he'll ever drink. Two-bit was pissed as hell and we had to knock him out. He swore he'd never drink like that again, but Two-bit promises a lot of things.

I felt him slowly undo my zipper and I tried again to get him off me. He grabbed my cock and squeezed hard so that I had stay still. I felt him lick the shell of my ear and shivered and was glad that I parked my car at angle so that it blocked any ones view if they passed by. I heard him undo his belt and gulped. He pushed my hips back and grinded hard against my ass.

"Two-bit you really don't want to do this." I tried again.

"Oh yes I do." He replied giving my dick a good stroke before pulling down my jeans and boxers with one hand, exposing my ass to the cold night air.

"Well I don't." He paused and I looked back at him.

His normally dancing gray eyes were cloudy and he was panting while staring straight into my eyes. The sight shouldn't have turned me on as much as it did. A felt myself get a major hard on and I groaned in frustration. I could not be liking this. I moaned as Two-bit started pumping my erection and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder, lost in the feeling and he started to nip and suck at my neck. I bit my lip remembering that we couldn't be that loud. Two-bit kept gliding one hand up and down my shaft and used the other to massage each of my balls. I looked down at what he was doing and moaned shivering as I leaked pre-come onto his hands. Two-bit squeezed a little tighter and started to pump me faster than before. I was moaning and panting hard almost hyperventilating before I came. I let myself go limp my mind completely clouded with after glow.

"Now was I really that bad?" Two-bit asked seductively in my ear and I could only shake my head. "Great now it's my turn." I felt his hand on my neck as he slipped me off his lap.

He unzipped his jeans and took out his erection giving it few good strokes before guiding it to my lips. I could feel his pulse through the wet tip where a bit of his pre-come smeared onto my lips. I gave a short lick to his slit before slowly taking his throbbing member into my mouth, lightly grazing my teeth along his shaft. I sucked hard causing Two-bit to groan and thrust a bit into my mouth. It didn't take long for his semen to start filling my mouth and I had to swallow it before it spilled over my lips. Two-bit grinned at me before passing out letting his head hit the ground with a dull 'thud'. I laid down in the grass and relaxed.

At least I relaxed until the after glow wore off and realized what we had done. I quickly slipped on my pants and underwear before grabbing at my pack of smokes and lighting one up. I nearly hacked up my lungs when I took too big of a drag. I paced for several minutes trying to let it sink in. I tried to deny it but one glance at the passed out Two-bit destroyed any chance of that. I sighed in frustration and stomped out the butt of my cancer stick, I could worry about things later. I dragged Two-bit to the car and put him in the back seat. I found the box of tissues I kept under the seat and cleaned his hands before cleaning myself off. I zipped up both our pants before sitting in the drivers seat.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled slamming my fist onto the steering wheel and punching the dash.

How could I let this happen? Just a few touches and I could be screwed like a cheap whore. I rested my head on the steering wheel trying to calm myself down. This was just too much. One of my best friends got drunk and gave me a hand job then got me to blow him. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

'Maybe what we did wasn't such a bad thing?' I thought. 'We're both attractive and needed to get off so what's the big deal? He's just another skirt chasing greaser like myself. No one has to find out any ways.' I put the car into gear and started to drive around aimlessly. I soon pulled into the Curtis's drive way and killed the engine. Sleep was the only thing I was worried about as I leaned back into my seat and drifted off.

_Darrys p.o.v_

Ponyboy and I had been lying in my bed for hours. Neither of us could sleep. I should have locked the door before doing anything with Pony. Now Soda is so shaking up he could hardly talk to us. I could tell by how his voice was choked up even after he stopped crying. We had to help him some how. I knew Ponyboy was thinking the same thing.

I heard Ponyboy sniffle and I rubbed his back. He looked at me with big tearful emerald eyes. Even when he's upset he looked adorable. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close in a warm embrace. Pony gave me a petal soft kiss on the lips before sighing.

"Darry what are we gonna do?" He asked sounding lost and scared.

"I don't know baby all I can think of is keeping an eye on him for awhile."

"I guess so but… Darry something seemed different." He sounded almost hesitant.

"What do you mean different?"

"Soda he… even when he's upset he never kisses my forehead or anything." It was my turn to hesitate.

"Ponyboy, Soda won't be acting normal for awhile I think we scared him."

"Yeah but what if he thinks we don't love him anymore."

"I know Pony we'll just have to let him know he still is."

"Okay," He paused. "Can we go let him know now?" I chuckled and nodded.

Pony was always trying to comfort our family ever since the incident. He'd even give me back rubs when Soda couldn't. He still didn't know how much that meant to me. We were fighting all the time before that and I thought he hated my guts. I didn't make it that easy either. I was always nagging at him.

"Uh Darry are you coming with me." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Ponyboy who was waiting at my door.

"Yeah I'll come."

We walked down the hall to Soda's old room. We were almost solemn in our steps remembering what happened last time. Pony was the first to open the door and I saw his eyes get wide before he ran in. I looked in and I instantly felt adrenaline running through my veins. We checked every place in the house but it was clear that Soda was gone.

"Ponyboy get changed into some clothes we have to find him." I said taking on my authourtive voice.

"Okay." He was off to change and so was I.

We were both done at the same time and met in the truck. I quickly started the truck and tore out of the drive way. We had to find him no matter what. I drove the truck to the train station. Pony boy had run away to windrix ville by taking a train. It was only sensible to check there. I checked to see if the coast was clear before Pony and I started checking the box cars. A beam of light shone on the spot beside me and I quickly grabbed Pony around the waist and hid us under one of the trains. I waited till the railroad attendant left before standing up and off of Pony. I brushed him off and said sorry. I didn't mean to just shove him to the ground. I don't mean to be rough. He kissed me on the cheek understanding. We checked every last car and hiding place we could find before getting back in the truck.

"Darry what if we don't f-find him." He sounded so scared.

"Don't talk like that Pony we'll find him." We had to.

I turned onto Queens Avenue and slammed on the breaks. It looked like an accident was ahead of us. I pulled over and parked the truck so I could see how bad it was.

"I hope it isn't too bad." Pony spoke quietly.

"It doesn't look like it but I want you to stay here." I answered while getting out of the truck.

I heard Pony close the door for me as I rushed over to the scene. A bunch of people were crowded around someone on the ground. I remembered the first-aid courses the coach gave my football team and was grateful that I had paid attention. I pushed past the crowd and gasped at what I saw.

"SODA!" I could barely hear myself yell as I rushed to my bothers side.

A really scared looking guy had drug him out from under the car. He was bleeding profusely from a gash in his head. There was so much of his blood on the ground. I picked him up bridal style after making sure that moving him wouldn't make his injuries worse. I ran him to the truck and got Ponyboy to keep Sodas head side ways. I had Soda lying curled on his side with his head resting in Ponyboys lap. I slid into the drivers' seat and quickly shifted the gear to drive. I slammed the gas petal down and sped to the hospital. I had never driven so fast in my life. When we got there I had Pony run inside so the doctors could bring out a stretcher. It only took a few minutes for them to get to the truck, but it felt like forever. I lifted Soda on to the stretcher and cringed as they had to stick an IV fluid bag in his arm. I saw Pony was crying and hugged him close cooing 'it's going to be okay.' The doctors took Soda into the Hospital with Pony still clinging onto me.

"D-Darry w-what if he did this on purpose?" He sounded terrified and the truth was; I was scared of the same thing.

This could be all our fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright people sorry no lemon in this chapter but plot line keeps chugging along.**

* * *

_Ponyboys p.o.v_

It had been three weeks since Soda had been hit. Three weeks since he had found out mine and Darrys secret. And he still hasn't woken up.

The Doctors said they had to keep him in a chemically induced coma or he would be in extreme pain and he might have to stay like that for the rest of his life. I couldn't stand to listen to him. Soda can't be gone, he just can't. He was the heart of the gang. He cared for everyone. And he might be stuck in that hospital bed for good. I couldn't help worrying if this was my fault. Was Sodas accident actually an accident, or did he purposely jump in front of the car. I hadn't locked the door when I went into Darrys room. If I had maybe Soda wouldn't be so beat up.

A social worker had come to us when Soda was still surgery saying he might be put in a foster home. I was still crying when they said that. I bawled even more because of it. Darry was holding me in the waiting room. He looked like he wanted to punch her lights out. I knew he wouldn't but his eyes were burning with an icy cold glare. Even I shivered as she quickly pranced out of there. I hate her guts. Darry held me until I stopped crying. I saw his eyes watering and knew he was trying so hard to stay strong for me. We had stayed in the hospital for hours waiting for the doctors to come talk to us. Soda had a concussion, fractured ribs, and a broken ankle.

My nightmares had become a nightly occurrence and I knew Darry wouldn't get enough sleep because of that. I would wake up screaming in a cold sweat not remembering what had caused it in the first place and Darry would be wide awake trying to calm me down. He would make me feel safe even though he would be in a zombie like state the next day.

I was worried he'd get hurt at work. He had to take triple shifts and only had ten hours to eat sleep shower and pay bills before he had to go back to work. I started sleeping in mine and Sodas bed, face down in a pillow. That way if I did have a nightmare I wouldn't wake up Darry. I still missed his loving embrace when I woke up shaking.

School had started a week ago and I struggled to pay attention. There was too much on my mind. Darry worked fourteen hours a day so he couldn't help but I new he tried. I'd leave my work out on the table and he'd write notes on what I needed to correct. It was a small gesture but it helped. We did what we could for each other. I would always save some dinner for him so he could heat it up when he got home.

The gang stopped hanging around our house on day three of Sodas hospital stay. The house held a dim cloud of depression and it had started to bring everyone down. Even Two-bit didn't smile. Steve was even grouchier. (He's got a wrench shoved up his ass or something.) Dally was never around. The only one who bothered to show up was Johnny. He's always been a real good friend. I had told him everything. Well no details on what Darry and I were actually doing. I told him Soda had walked in on me and Darry while we were 'together' and he understood. I cried when I told him what happened afterwards. How it could be my fault.

I was sitting in the waiting room with my backpack. I had been waiting here for hours with a teddy bear shoved in my back pack. Darry had given it to me for my thirteenth birthday. He couldn't believe I kept it. Truth is that at first I hated it but now it helped me after my nightmares. One of the Nurses phoned us and said that Soda had been trashing around even though he had been unconscious. I was hoping the bear would help.

"Mr. Curtis?" The sectary called.

"I'm still here." I answered.

"You may see your brother now."

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran to Sodas room.

I slowed down as I neared his door. The doctors kept it close and as I turned the knob it made a loud creaking noise. I shut the door behind me and sat in the stool besides Sodas bed. An eerie silence filled the room only being interrupted by the constant beeping of the heart rate monitor. I looked at Soda peacefully sleeping. I almost envied him but hated myself at the thought. I was the one who put him in the hospital bed in the first place. I listened to the faint sounded of his breathing and felt my lip tremble. He may look like he's sleeping but he's probably in a ton of pain.

"H-hey Soda I brought someone to keep you company." I read somewhere that someone in a coma could hear what goes on around them.

I thought I could try even if I didn't get a response. I placed the teddy bear on the nightstand rubbing its ear. I hope my nightmares would hold off for a little while. I held Sodas hand rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. I wish he would wake up. Wake up and tell me everything was alright. That it wasn't my fault.

His finger twitched in my hand causing me to jump. It was only a small movement but it was comforting. It meant he could still move after this. I heard him whimper and my heart sank again. He must be having a night mare. I looked at his face and my heart sank even lower. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he took shaky breaths.

"Soda it's going to be okay, come on don't cry." I kept repeating don't cry while wiping away his tears with my sleeve.

I wrapped my arms around him trying to calm him down as his whole body began to tremble. I bit my lip trying not to cry to. Soda used to be the happiest guy in the world. Now I put him in a hospital bed where he had nightmares he couldn't wake from. I felt the familiar sting in my eyes as tears ran down my face.

"I-I'm so sorry Soda." I whispered while burying my face into his chest.

I sobbed and cried for awhile, just having my arms wrapped around Soda. I sniffed and wiped my eyes as I started to calm myself down. Soda had stopped whimpering and I listened to his heart beat. I had done that ever since Soda and I had started sleeping in the same bed. It would always put me to sleep.

_Johnny's p.o.v_

It was late at night. I didn't know the exact time but the guys had been drinking for hours. It had been like this ever since Soda had gone into a coma. Dally, Two-bit and Steve would hang out at bucks. The only difference tonight was that this time I came along. Dally had broke up with Sylvia that morning and I knew he was just itching for a fight. I doubted a drunk Steve and Two-bit would be much back-up so I thought I might be able to help. Although I would probably just get in the way.

Bucks place was packed as usual and the crowd was getting drunker by the minute raising my anxiety. I was always nervous around drunks. I couldn't help it. Steve had managed to find a table for us in one of the corners and we all had all pulled up a chair. The guys ordered their beers and I just zoned out thinking. What if Dallas found out what I really thought of him? I have thought about it a million times and I would always come up with the same answer. He would beat me to a bloody pulp. Or he would completely shut off all connections with the gang and skip town. The second would be the worst. I would never see him again. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on what was going on around me.

Steve was still ignoring Two-bit for some reason. Dallas was flirting with some girls at the bar and I sighed. Of course he wouldn't love me. The girls had too much make up and skirt that barely hid their underwear. I hated girls like that. Dally said something to them and they laughed shrilly. What the hell did he see in them?

'More than you.' I thought bitterly. It seemed everything I thought about would lead back to Dallas these days. I couldn't understand my work during class. I kept day dreaming. Nothing dirty I'm not like that. I just wished he would kiss me. Even if it was just a one time thing it would be better than nothing.

I nervously comb my fingers through my hair and sighed. If only he knew. Sometimes I worried he did but he chose to ignore it. Or what if someone else noticed the way I glanced at him occasionally. Looking at his luminous platinum blonde hair and cold eyes. I knew he could love if he wanted to but then I wondered if he ever wanted to love someone. I didn't see Dally as the type to settle down with anyone. I jerked my head around when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Jeez kid you're gonna break your neck doing that." Tim said as he sat down, Two-bit and Steve left while I was thinking.

"S-sorry man zoned out."

"Hey no problem I take it you haven't seen Curly then?"

"Nah man I keep an eye out for him."

"Alright cool I'll see ya round." He said before leaving, he seemed kind of edgy to me.

"What did Shepard want?" I jumped as Dallas spoke; I failed to notice him standing beside me.

"He's looking for Curly." I whispered feeling shy in his presence.

"That's it? Man if he gives you any trouble just tell me and he ain't gonna be around for very long." He retorted with bite behind his voice.

I nodded and stared down at my hands. I couldn't meet his eyes as thoughts ran ramped in my mind. I tried to suppress them the best I could with no avail. My heart wouldn't let me this time. I looked at the table top and started to decide if I could actually count all the scratches there.

"Jeez Johnny you making it a hobby to zone out?" Dally asked wearing a smirk.

"Um what?"

"I just had an entire conversation without you man, what's bugging ya?"

"N-nothing don't worry 'bout it."

"Come on Johnny."

"No really it's nothing." I knew I wasn't convincing him.

"Yeah whatever." He growled before getting up to leave.

"Wait Dally I'm sorry." He sat back down and glared at the table, because of me.

"It's just… complicated I don't know how to explain it." He nodded but still didn't look at me.

I sighed and got up to leave. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Dallas. I knew he was trying to help. That I was the only person he really tried to help. But that's why it hurt so much. He cared about me but I was greedy and needed more. I turned back and tried to run for the door but he blocked my path. I ran left and turned down a hallway to the backrooms. I darted inside one that was empty and shut the door. I sat on the edge of the bed facing away from the door and held my face in my hands to cry. The door creaked open and I stayed still as the door shut and heavy footsteps walked towards me. A strong grip rested on my shoulder and a sob passed through my lips because I knew it was Dallas.

"Hey come on Johnny I won't ask what's bothering you alright? Just stop crying." I shook my head ask my sobs caused my body to shake.

"Johnny it ain't that bad come on I promise not to ask."

"I-it's not that." I whispered hoarsely.

"Then what the hell is it!" He nearly yelled as he started to pace. "I mean come on! You've been avoiding me and acting funny around me just what the hell did I do!" I bit my lip trying not to cry harder but I failed miserably.

"I-I I'm sorry." I felt him grab my chin and make me look at him.

There was no hate in his eyes just worry set in two pale pieces of sapphire. Elvin features with a strong jaw and clear smooth skin. Blonde hair that was almost white hung low around his face giving him almost an angelic appearance. He had leaned close searching my eyes for an answer. His lips were so close. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, and then it was all over. He pushed me backed instantly and I felt my heart break.

"J-Johnny the fuck was… y-you're queer… f-for m…fuck." He said wide eyed looking straight at me before he quickly and silently left.

It took me forever to stop crying as bitter reality set in. Buck came in and said if I wanted to stay in the room I'd have to pay a nights rent and I had no money so I left. I wandered the streets for awhile and before long I found myself in the lot trying to sleep. The wind blew a freezing chill on my back but I didn't care. I had no reason to.

_Darrys p.o.v_

I got off work late. The sun had already set and I knew Pony would be sleeping. He had started sleeping in his and Sodas room. The rest of gang wouldn't have given it a second thought but I couldn't help thinking that he didn't want to be with me anymore. Soda had been in the hospital for three weeks and in a coma. Pony was blaming himself. I wasn't sure if he was aware of it or not but he was being too hard on himself. It didn't matter who didn't lock the damn door we should have known to double check everything. This should never have happened. I was supposed to protect my brothers no matter the cost.

All the lights in the house were off so I knew Pony had gone to bed. I took off my work boots and tool belt leaving them near the front door like I always did. That way I wouldn't be looking for them like Soda usually did. Well how he use to. I decided I would check on pony boy before going to bed. I quietly opened the door so I wouldn't wake him. Something didn't feel right. I sat on the edge and went to pat him on the shoulder. I needed to know if he still loved me after what had happened to Soda. But hand landed on nothing but the blanket. Panic over whelmed my mind and I tore up the house looking for him. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the phone rang and I swiftly picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I answered hoping my fear wasn't obvious.

"Mr. Darrel Curtis?"

"Speaking is there something wrong?" My blood pressure was hitting the roof at the thought of both my brothers being in trouble.

"No but it seems the youngest one has fallen asleep in your brothers room."

"I'll drive over and pick him up."

"Thank you also the Doctor would like to have a word with you."

"Alright I'll be there soon."

The line went dead and I hung the phone back in its holder. I slipped my boots back on and grabbed mine and Pones jacket before pulling the keys of the small hook I would hang them on. The trucks engine roared to life as I turned the key and pulled out of the drive way. My stress levels had decreased a little when I found out where Pony was but they just rose up again when the doctor needed to talk to me. Was Sodas condition worse?

I hastily parked the truck and jogged through the hospital to Sodas room. When I got there I sighed. Both of them were curled against each other sleeping and safe. I sat in the small chair that was there and let them rest. Pony wasn't getting much sleep because of his night mares and Soda suffering from nightmares he couldn't get out of.

"Mr. Curtis?" A meek voice asked.

"Here." I sighed not bothering to look away from my brothers.

"I'm Sodas Doctor." He said a little confidence shining in his voice. "I need to speak with you."

"Of course." I said get up and out of the room to talk in the hall.

"The Nurse told you I would be speaking with you?" He asked looking at his clipboard

"Is he going to be okay?" My question seemed to catch him of guard.

"Your brother is fine Mr. Curtis I just need your signature to revive him."

I sighed feeling relieved. The doctor asked if I had a place to keep Soda to recover and I said yes. He would have to do some physical therapy since he was unmoving for three weeks. A nurse took away the I.V and stopped chilling his blood. There were a lot of medical procedures they went through to wake Soda up. The Doctor said it would take seven hours or more to bring Soda out of his coma and I asked if Pony and I could stay until then, I was lucky he said yes. I went home and got two pillows and two blankets for me and pony. When I got back to the hospital Ponyboy was pacing around sleepily. He saw me and grinned before running at me and hugging me so that I dropped the pillows and blankets.

"Darry! I'm so sorry I fell asleep I just-" I cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"It's okay I just came back from the house."

"Why did you go back without me?"

"You were sleeping and beside we'll be sleeping here."

"Why?"

"Because they're waking Soda up."

"REALLY?"

"Shhh don't yell yes they're waking him up, could you help me with these?" I asked failing to keep a grin plastered on my face.

Pony gathered all the pillows and blankets before running back up to Soda room. I followed and some nurses had set up a cot in the room. Pony and I made a reasonable bed out of it using the bedding I brought.

"Darry you should use it first." Pony said softly.

"What about you sweet heart?" He blushed as I called him by his nickname.

"I've slept half the day." He closed the door.

I took off my work boots and lied down on the cot. Pony curled up beside me and I wrapped my arms around me. Pony slipped back into a comfortable sleep and I soon followed. Both of us could finally relax, we could talk with Soda in the morning.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yeah I had to end it with those two cuddling and see I didn't pick on Soda!... I got Johnny. Yeah I know trust me it's gonna be good. Personally I can't see Dally just confessing how he's loved Johnny since forever. Dallas is not a rough tough cream puff okay? (It's the mary-sue writers job to make him that way) Now what should happen with Steve and Two-bit?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow Chapter.9 I can hear the resounding finally! Well this chapter took ten pages to write so I hope you guys like it. I checked over my grammar but if i missed anything let me know. I can't wait to write the next one!**

* * *

_Steve's p.o.v_

I had been wandering around Bucks party for awhile looking for Evie. She's been avoiding me for the past three weeks. It didn't help that we were in different classes at school. The beer in my hand started to get warm but I still didn't feel like drinking it much. There was too much on my mind to get drunk and have fun. I'd probably just start fights and get my ass kicked. I went back to the table and saw that Dallas and Johnny were gone.

'That's just great the one time my car's stuck in the shop.' I thought. Someone had keyed and lifted the hub-caps of my car. If I ever caught who did it I'd kill 'em. Then I saw her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, jean jacket, and short skirt, definitely Evie. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me and gave her friends the signal to leave.

"So; you rather Shepard?" I asked sounding uncaring.

"Steve it wasn't like that."

"Bullshit." I was going to walk away but she grabbed my wrist.

"Steve listen I-I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore." I sighed and turned back around and saw she was crying.

"Damn it Evie don't cry why would you think I didn't want to be with you?"

"'Cause you weren't around anymore you wouldn't call or anything."

"And you thought Shepard would call you right back."

"No I didn't expect anything else from them after that."

"Wait _them_?"

"Never mind Steve it's just, do you wanna be with me or not?"

"Evie I told you I had to work another-"

"Yeah, yeah another shift the new guy was skipping you know what Steve; I told you to at least call me."

"I," I stopped and sighed, she was right I should have made the phone call. "Alright Evie I'm sor-"

"Don't bother saying you're sorry Steve it's over." Then she left wiping at her eyes.

Now most guys would be pretty bummed about getting dumped but the reality was that Evie and I had hit off at a bad start in the first place. I had dated one of her friends and after that ended we hooked up since everyone else had found '_their other half'_ or whatever. Not exactly on best terms but it worked for a little while. Now I had bigger problems. I needed a ride home and Dally was gone so that left Two-bit as the only one left with a car.

I hadn't been talking to Two-bit since that night. I just couldn't understand it. Why me? What the hell made him want me? I'm not blonde and don't dress in skirts and I sure as hell didn't have any big breasts to look at. Maybe I'm not seeing what he's seeing. Either that or Kathy was the one to dump him and he needed some comfort. I don't usually get sappy but the thought that Two-bit only needed a one time thing gave me a heavy heart. I had been friends with Two-bit almost as long as Soda and I had been friends. Although thinking back on it I'd rather we met on different terms.

I walked out near the cars kicking a flattened beer can for awhile before sitting on the curb. I wondered if I could walk home from here and hopefully the drunk I had to call Father would be passed out. My back was still bruised from where he threw a thick alcohol bottle at me. Johnny and I didn't have the greatest family. His was probably worse than mine but it couldn't be by much. My dad was either beating me or passed out. He paid rent with gambling money. I never did tell the gang how I was good at Texas Hold 'em. It's probably the only good thing that bastard taught me. I heard someone sit down beside me and sighed as I recognized their old shoes.

"So you need a ride?" Two-bit asked but I didn't meet his gaze.

"Yeah guess so." I answered feeling nervousness creep in my gut.

We walked quietly to his car which wasn't like Two-bit at all. I got in the passenger seat surprised he actually kept the vehicle clean. Two-bit got in and put the old car in drive. I'm glad Soda fixed the breaks awhile back. He's better at breaks than I am. I'm better at fixing alternators and transmission. We drove down the rode in silence. I couldn't help being nervous around him. I didn't know if I was afraid Two-bit would do the same as last time or if I wanted him to. I'll admit that when I think of that night it turns me on a little. Hell if I really thought about it I'd get rock hard. Still what does Two-bit want? Does he want to forget about it? Or does he want to continue? If only I knew the answer.

We pulled up in my Fathers drive way and I saw the lights were on. It didn't matter if my dad was drunk or not he would still like to take a chunk out of my hide.

"I'd rather go some where else." I said in a flat tone.

"You sure Steve? Cause the Curtis's ain't home tonight."

"Yeah I'm sure."

Two-bit nodded and we were driving again. I shivered and rubbed my arms a bit. I was only wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and I knew Two-bits heating was broken. I felt him nudge me in the shoulder and I looked over. Two-bit held up his jacket he had been wearing. I took it saying a small thanks and slipped it on. The Jacket was warm from his body heat and I sunk down into its embrace. I heard Two-bit chuckle and I gave him a quick glare. After awhile we pulled into a different drive way and I sent yet another glare towards Two-bit.

"Why the hell are we at your house?"

"Mom and my little sister are out of town so you can use the couch with out anyone asking questions."

I nodded and got out of the car and waited for Two-bit to unlock the door. The house was warm and the carpet was soft on my feet. The kitchen table was covered in a ton of random papers and I had a feeling it contained Two-bits homework from last year.

"If you need a shower I'll get a towel for ya." Two-bit said almost shyly while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah that'd be good I was stuck under a car all day because the new guy can't fix a damn thing."

Two-bit chuckled and walked to the linen closet. I rolled my eyes and started to try and fix up the table a bit. I was already half way done stacking the papers when Two-bit handed me a fluffy burgundy towel.

"You gonna wear a maids outfit around here or something?" Two-bit asked with his damn smirk.

"Shut up you'd like it way too much anyways." The words left my mouth before I realized it and I quickly walked to the bathroom, Two-bit roaring with laughter as I left.

_Two-bits p.o.v_

I caught my breath after I stopped laughing so hard. Steve had no idea how I wanted him. The problem was is that I had to figure out how to make him comfortable. I didn't want him to be afraid of me. I went a little over board with the beer (or was it whisky?) and my morals flew out my ear. But who could keep their hands off Stevie in that situation? Hell I know he ain't my usual pick and to tell ya the truth I couldn't tell you exactly what I liked about him. With Steve I just felt something, and I craved it when he was away. Does that even make sense? I'm starting to feel like a drug addict.

The sound of running water told me Steve was in the shower. I got myself a beer and turned on the TV. Mickey wasn't on at this time of night so I had to watch some dumb soap opera. I finished my beer and got some spare bedding from the linen closet to make the couch a little more comfortable for Steve. I figure if he's going to be staying at the house I might as well be a good host. I quickly went to my room and changed into a pair of PJ pants. The house was always pretty warm so I didn't bother with a top. I started to pile laundry in the washing machine so I'd have something to wear in the morning.

I snuck into the bathroom to get Steve's laundry. I saw his silhouette through the shower curtain and licked my lips.

'What I wouldn't do to him.' I thought with a million scenarios running through my head.

I grabbed his clothes and quietly left the bathroom before I jumped him in the shower. He was probably pissed at me from the incident three weeks ago. I just… I shouldn't drink that much. Even I have my limits for alcohol. Then again so did everyone. I've seen some people who look perfectly fine turn suicidal from drinking too much. Then there were people like Steve's Dad. He was a sadist sober or not. Soda and I saw the scars on his leg from when his dad burned him with a crow bar the bastard heated up. I wish I could help him. Take him away from that. But I didn't even have a job.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and slamming shut brought me out of my thoughts and I finished piling the laundry in the machine and started it up. I turned to leave and stopped in my tracks. Steve stood in the door way with only the little burgundy towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Stevie." I said casually, hiding my hard on by turning back to the washing machine.

"Where the fuck did you put my clothes?" Steve growled.

I pointed to the running wash machine and flashed him a grin over my shoulder. Steve stomped over beside me and glaring.

"So now what am I gonna wear?"

"Uh well I could lend you some clothes."

"Why did you take my clothes in the first place?"

"Well putting on dirty clothes after having a shower would eliminate the purpose."

Steve gave an exasperated sigh before nodding. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his delicious scent. Steve stiffened and I rubbed circles on his back comfortingly. Just being around him made me hot. I opened kissed his neck tasting his soft skin. Steve's breath hitched and I knew I found the pleasure spot on his neck. I sucked lightly making him moan quietly, I didn't want to leave any overly dark marks on his nice skin. I trailed my hand to the front of his waistline letting my fingers only glide just above the towel. Just as I was going to slip my hand in, Steve's hand wrapped around my wrist and he pushed me away with the other.

"Quit screwing around Two-bit you are really starting to piss me off!" Steve nearly yelled making a fist and holding his towel.

"Who's screwing around? I've only had you Steve so unless you've been doing anything these past three weeks your wrong!" I spat back, why did he have to get angry all the time!

"That's not what I meant! Stop screwing with my head."

"What do you mean? I ain't playing mind games here Steve."

"Th-then what is it?" He asked barely above a whisper.

I've known Steve for years now and I've only heard him use that voice once. After his mom left. I mentally kicked myself over and over. How could I have been so careless? He sounded… lost. Like he didn't know where to turn. He could only wait for the answer. The one I owed him.

"Look Stevie-" I started.

"Don't call me _Stevie_ it's Steve." He snapped and I sighed before continuing.

"Steve listen okay I… I really wanna be with you and it ain't because I think the sex is hot and it is but I want a relationship and… I can't explain why alright I ain't had feelings like this before and yeah I know I probably fucked up already but I'm asking for a chance Steve can I have a chance?"

Steve groaned massaging his temples after making sure the towel wouldn't fall. The wash machine was still rumbling to the side while Steve slid down the wall. I gulped afraid he would never speak to me after this.

"You sure you mean all that?" He asked after a long moment.

"Yeah man I mean it," I spoke sitting beside him "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know it just seems a little… weird."

"You're telling me? Man the first time I thought about having you was when I was in the back seat with Kathy!" I said laughing a bit at the memory.

"What the fuck you think I need to know that?" He said but grinned a bit to.

"Nah ya didn't, I just felt like sharing."

I swatted his arm playfully and he punched mine in the same manner. I faked injury whining like a sick puppy while laying my head on his shoulder. He chuckled softly ruffling my hair.

"I still don't get why you want me." He said.

"Because you are one stud who doesn't need any extras." I answered giving him a big wet lick up his cheek.

He cringed wiping the spit off and gave a frustrated sigh.

"It'll be alright Steve."

"I know I just… what the hell are we doing?"

"We're fooling around in my house with you only in a tiny towel that barely covers anything." I said licking my lips and glancing down to emphasize my point.

"Hey it's your fault I'm stuck in a towel," I shrugged and he continued "I'm just not sure about this I ain't been with a guy before."

"Well we can take it slow, no sex if that's what ya want." I said saying good bye to a good lay for a long time.

Steve swung one leg over my hips surprising the hell out of me and ground down causing me to groan loudly.

"Trust me Two-bit I want the sex but I want something first." He purred in my ear.

"A-anything." I managed to say through my slight moans.

"I get to top sometimes and I don't want anyone finding out about us got it?"

I nodded to busy panting to answer. Steve started kissing and nipping my neck getting me even harder. The towel slipped off Steve's hips showing off Steve's thick arousal standing long and proud. I groaned at the thought of having him in me. Thrusting roughly into my entrance. I wanted him so bad it was un-believable but it was his turn to be in control. I had to let him do what he wanted.

Steve slid off my shirt and kissed me hard on the mouth. I moaned and he started to rub my left nipple while squeezing my right one. I whimpered a little and then Steve kissed the small nubs of flesh. He nipped each one causing them to be red and sore before giving them small licks and making them tingle with a small puff of air. I was shivering the whole time.

Steve's traced the waistband on my pajamas and I whimpered in anticipation. My member was just aching to be touched. He cupped in between my legs and started rubbing back and forth. I groaned and panted while he rested his knees on the floor so I could spread my legs wider. I closed my eyes in bliss as the friction sent pleasurable waves through me. Then the feeling was gone and I whimpered at the loss of touch while clenching my eyes shut.

I opened my eyes just as Steve yanked off what little clothing I had and I was thankful I had the wall for support. He set back to work massaging my length in his hands. I moaned loudly and Steve rubbed just a little harder picking up a steady pace. I could feel the hot pressure building and I bit my lip trying to hold it back as long as possible. I glanced down at Steve. He was focused at his work. Licking his lips and finding just the right spot to touch. Then he looked into my eyes with his own that are clouded over with lust and something else. I gasped as another wave a pleasure pulsed through me.

"S-Steve I'm gonna c-cum." I warned between gasps.

I bit my lip and scratched at the floor before spilling my seed in a rush. I was breathing in gasps and shivering from the intensity of it. Steve kissed me lightly while brushing a stray hair out of my face. I looked down and saw that not only had I got my cum all over Steves stomach, but he was fully hard and leaking precum all over himself.

I lightly ran my fingers down his shaft earning a soft moan and a buck of hips. I leaned down and lightly licked the tip tasting him before wrapping my lips around it. He moaned again and I had to hold his hips to keep him from bucking down my throat. I sucked lightly teasing him before picking up the pace and sucking harder. Steve groaned louder and louder and I knew he was getting close. I let some of him slip down my throat while I controlled my gag reflex. I swallowed around his length then traveled back up and giving the tip a good lick before going back down and repeating. I could hear his rapid panting mixed with his deep moans and with one final long groan he came. I nearly choked as the thick liquid quickly filled my mouth and I swallowed it down fast. Steve finished and he was breathing real heavy. I rested my head against his thigh and let him regain his breath. Steve sighed and I looked up at him.

"I'm ready to sleep now." He said with exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Yeah same here we'll sleep in my room." I answered.

Steve nodded and we walked to my room quietly after I flicked off the laundry room light. I'm glad mom had cleaned my room before leaving this morning. I went down on the far side of the bed with my bare back pressed against the wall. Steve crawled under the covers beside me and I had to grin. He gave me a 'what the hell are you grinning at this time?' and I kissed him on the nose. Steve wrinkled his nose before relaxing into the pillow and blanket falling asleep and I quickly did the same. Cuddling real close to him all night.

_Dallas's p.o.v_

I couldn't fucking believe it. Just as I think things are calming down around here Johnny breaks the news to me. I was struck speech-less. Then I felt my rage build and I had to leave before I hit the poor kid.

'He's just confused,' I tried to convince myself 'confused and lonely.' But I quit believing that crap real quick. Johnny knew what he was saying but I didn't know what to do. But I sure as hell was itching for a fight. I had been searching the streets for some of Tim's gang or that blonde brat mark that keeps bugging me; anyone that was worth getting into a fist fight with. A good fight would clear my head.

I circled the block a second time before lighting a cancer stick. No one was out tonight; probably because of the damn weather. So I would get no distraction.

'Damn it Johnny why'd you have to be different!' I thought taking a long drag on my cigarette. It wasn't his fault though. I could figure that much out but I still didn't know what to do.

'This just like New York,' I thought. I left New York four years ago because of the same situation. The kids name was Cole and I barely knew him. I found out by accident and made him swear not to tell anyone else. Thing was that Coles older brother Luis was my old gangs leader and I wasn't going to risk my hide over some kids gender loving issues. Then _it _happened. I didn't see how telling the gang I was leaving would do any harm but it did. Cole killed himself by overdosing on booze. He left a suicide note addressed to me. I couldn't handle it. I had to get out. So I left that night instead of that morning. I took the note with me. I just hoped Luis didn't follow after his sibling. He always believed his brother was before the gang. Fear held an iron grip on my gut when the next thought struck me.

'What if Johnny tries the same thing?'

I took off running back to Bucks place but I couldn't find Johnny. He wasn't at the Curtis's either. My feet made a soft thud on the lots grassy surface as I tried not to have a mental break down. I had killed the only person who cared about me. Instead of running off I should have given him a chance. It would have been better than the on and off thing I had with Sylvia. Johnny and I could have had real feelings with each other. The gang would never be the same. Soda was already acting funny before this and I can't imagine how Pony's gonna take it.

"I've ruined everything." I choked out with un-easy steps caring me forward.

That's when I spotted someone sleeping in between the large roots of an old tree. I automatically recognized the jean jacket he always wore and ran towards his small form, skidding to halt before kneeling beside him. His skin felt so cold as I brushed a few ebony hairs out of his face. My body began to tremble and I knew I couldn't live after what I did. Then Johnny's steady and gentle breathing reached my ears and I breathed a sigh of relief. I gathered him up in my arms careful not to wake him and walked back to the gang's house. Things were going to be alright. I honestly believed that.

_Sodapops p.o.v._

I blinked my eyes several times before I could keep them open. I felt dizzy and sore when I sat up but I had to figure out where I was. While surveying my surroundings I figured out I was in a hospital bed with Darry and Pony curled up together on a cot just a meter away from me.

I licked my lips thinking about the position I found them in. I knew I couldn't be with them and that truly broke my heart. But if it made them happy what did it matter? I could still help pay the bills and be there for them. I just wish I figured that out sooner so I wouldn't have gotten hit with a damn car and end up in the hospital for a night.

I got out of bed being careful of my ankle even though it felt a lot better. I walked slowly over to the cot feeling weaker than yesterday and kneeled beside my two brothers. I couldn't help but smile at them. Darry finally looked relaxed and content while holding Ponyboy in his arms and Pony looked as cute as ever while cuddled against him.

I gently shook Darrys shoulder knowing he'd be the least likely to wake with a jump. His eyes gently fluttered open and I was shocked by how much sorrow and relief I saw. I yelped as Darry grabbed me in bear hug waking Ponyboy up.

"Soda!" Ponyboy yelled before hugging me as well.

We stayed like that for awhile. With Darry and Pony holding me tight and effectively squishing me between them. I felt a little awkward stuck in-between them but at the same time I relished in being so close to them.

"You had us so worried little buddy." Darry whispered in my ear, his voice shaky.

"I'm fine Dar it was just a night in the hospital." I answered and they looked at each other.

"Soda," Darry took a deep breath before continuing "You've been here for three weeks."

My breath stuck in my throat and I coughed. Pony patted my back lightly to comfort me and I soon stopped.

"Darry got some clothes for you they're on the night-stand."

I nodded before getting off the cot and changing in the small cube of a bathroom. I couldn't believe I've been out for three whole weeks. My boss has probably found someone to replace me. My lip trembled slightly as I stepped back into the room. How was I going to help Darry pay bills now?

"Soda what's wrong?" Pony asked with his voice full of concern.

I didn't answer but I wrapped my arms around him. Darry said he'd tell the doctor we were ready to leave and I nodded in response before we went looking for the doctor. Pony let me hold him until I let him go and I was grateful for it. He might not know how much I love him but for that little moment I could pretend he shared them with me. A minute passed before Pony spoke.

"Soda…" Pony trailed off biting his lip.

"What is it baby?" I asked tucking some of his soft hair behind his ear.

"Did you… did you get hit… on purpose?" he whispered in a fear filled voice before he broke down crying nearly making my heart stop.

"No, oh Pony don't cry it was accident okay just an accident." I spoke soothing petting his hair lightly before hugging him close cooing 'it's ok' into his ear.

I cuddled him to my chest hoping to consol his crying but he still shook with fear. After awhile Pony sniffed a few times before patting me on the back as a signal to let go. He wiped his eyes and sniffled before Darry stepped into the room

"Okay guys we can lea- Pony what's wrong?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"S-soda can you explain everything when we get home?" Pony asked me.

"I'll try things are a little… fuzzy but I know enough."

"We'll take it slow okay Soda I think it's time to bring you home." Darry finished wrapping an arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

I gave a small thanks leaning against him as the three of us left the hospital. I know they were together and off limits but I couldn't help indulge in the little gestures of affection. Their relationship might mean I would have to leave them after some time but I would never stop loving them. So I'll find a way to make their lives easier. It was the only solution I could think of.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I thought Dallys p.o.v. was a good touch and Soda's Home! But just how is he going to explain things to Darry and Ponyboy? Read and Find out! in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Thought you would enjoy a new chapter on christmas eve. I lost internet last month so yeah wasn't able to post.**

* * *

_Dallas's p.o.v._

I laid down on the couch with Johnny still in my arms being careful not to wake him. The uneasiness I felt earlier still wouldn't let up and my breath was still pretty shaky. What happened in New York would not be repeated. I didn't know how the hell I'd have a relationship with Johnny. I never really thought about being with a guy before. Johnny shifted in his sleep looking uncomfortable so I stripped him down to his briefs. Not to be perverted but day clothes can be uncomfortable when you're trying to sleep. Johnny shivered a bit and I took my jacket off and spread it over him. With Johnny between me and the jacket he should be warm enough to sleep. I relaxed a little listening to Johnny's calm breathing. It was so quiet I barely heard him. Before long my eye lids started to feel heavy and I almost fell asleep before the door swung open. I cracked open an eye lid and saw the Curtis brothers walk through the door.

"Welcome back Soda." I said groggily.

"Hey Dallas is that Johnny there?" Soda asked.

"Yeah it's the kid how 'bout one of you guys gets a blanket and a pillow?"

"I'll get it." Pony answered before going to the linen closet.

I relaxed a little more once I had the pillow and blankets. Johnny didn't wake up through the whole thing and I figured he hadn't been sleeping well for some time. He must have been tired enough to sleep through a hurricane. The Curtis brothers went to there rooms and I could feel the exhaustion of the day taking over. The couple of beers I had earlier didn't help and I soon fell asleep.

_Ponyboys p.o.v_

The ride back home was extremely quiet. Soda was starring into the distance the entire time. Darry and I exchanged a glance. Both of us were really worried about him. I had cried while we were in the hospital and I know that probably didn't help. Soda said it wasn't on purpose but he was so quiet that I didn't know if I should believe him or not. Darry had gotten a large envelope from the Doctor telling us exactly how Soda was going to recover the next few days. He gave us his card just in case things got really bad. The next few weeks were going to be really hard for Soda and I think everyone got that. We pulled into the drive way and I got out first to help Soda get out. Since Soda hadn't moved for three weeks his coordination skills were off and he tripped out the door but I was able to catch him. Soda said a small thanks before walking inside gloomily. I looked to Darry and he hugged me making me feel a little better.

"He needs some time okay Pony, we gotta be patient." Darry whispered before kissing my cheek and walking inside the house with me.

Dally was on the couch and I got him some bedding before heading to mine and Sodas room. Darry and I had decided that it would be best if Soda wasn't left alone on his first night back. That would just be plain mean. I stripped off my day clothes and slipped on a night shirt before lying on the bed. Soda seemed kind of hesitant before he changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. He never really liked wearing shirts to bed kind of like how he never liked shoes or socks. It was a comfort thing for him. I nuzzled into the pillow we had to share glad that he was finally home. A yawned escaped from my mouth and I relaxed, ready for sleep.

_Soda's p.o.v_

Ponyboy yawned cutely and I gulped. He looked incredibly adorable lying on our bed with his night shirt on. The damn thing didn't cover his legs and barely covered his rear. Pony had really nice legs from running on the track team. The muscles were clearly defined under his smooth creamy skin. He looked so tempting just lying there. I wanted to scoop him up to his arms and kiss his sweet lips but I knew I couldn't. It would scare him and I would break Darrys heart if he knew that I took advantage of his lover.

I crawled into bed beside Ponyboy and wrapped my arms around him like I always did. Pony never complained and right now I really needed to be with someone I cared for. To show that I wasn't completely alone in this house. Even though my heart felt forsaken.

"A-are you sure you didn't do it on purpose." Pony asked nervously.

I groaned loudly realizing he wasn't going to let this go for awhile. I pressed Ponys head to chest so he couldn't talk clearly. He struggled for a bit before waiting patiently.

"Pony I was drunk okay I did some stupid things that got me in hospital please under stand that it wasn't your guys fault."

"I-I'll try." Pony stuttered.

His eyes watered a bit and wiped it away letting go of his head but still hugged him close.

"It's just… when you walked in on me and Darry and ran off we knew things were going to be different around here but then you ended up in the hospital. We thought you left the house to, to… k-kill yourself, god Soda I can hardly say it; we had to wonder for three weeks if you were in the hospital because of us."

Pony started crying again and I sighed before whispering it was okay in his ear. He always got emotional when things seemed to be spinning out of control. I held him close for a long time letting him cry it all out. Pony hiccupped and I rubbed his back in circular motions with my hand. He seemed to have it under better control and I was glad for that. After several minutes I decided to ask a question I never dreamed I could ask.

"Pony what's it like being with Darry?"

"Huh, why would want to know that?"

"Could you please just answer the question?"

"Um okay well ugh I don't know where to start."

"Well what do think of Darry?"

"Oh… well I never really thought of Darry like I do now until well that night and before I really thought he was just kind of cold you know? I mean he gave up a lot just for all of us to stay together and I though he would resent us for it but I was wrong, very wrong. Darrys just a little rough on the edges but he isn't cold. Far from it. We love each other so much I don't know how to describe it. At first I didn't believe he loved me this way but he really does-"

Pony went on explaining everything to me. Well none of the dirty details but I could think of those myself. I could see the spark of happiness in his eyes as he talked and I couldn't help but grin. They would be okay if something ever happened to me.

"Sounds like you guys are damn near inseparable." I stated after Pony finished.

"Yeah we really are have you ever felt so in love you would do anything in the worl- oh right I'm sorry." Pony said looking down slightly ashamed and I sighed.

"I thought I found that with Sandy you know that Ponyboy and don't be sorry I guess things like that just happen I like to think I learned a lesson from it."

"What do you mean you 'like' to think that?" I sighed again

"Pony I-I like some one else now."

"You do?" Pony seemed a little to enthusiastic for that news. "I mean is that why you've been so down lately?"

"Yeah don't go spreading it around okay?"

"Okay but who is it?" He asked the dreaded question.

"P-pony I can't tell okay."

"What? Soda that's not fair I told you everything about me and Darry and you can't tell me who you like?"

"Pony please I ca-"

"Soda seriously it's not that you can't it's that you won't."

"No Pony really I can't please don't make me." I was panicking and it could be heard in my voice.

"Well just I thought you trusted me but if you don't ..."

"Pony it's not that please-"

"I'm going to sleep in Darrys room tonight." Pony interrupted before leaving.

I screwed up again. I shouldn't have said anything and I did, it was all my fault.

_Darrys p.o.v._

I was just about to fall asleep when my bedroom door opened. I rolled over to see Pony sniffling. Even exhausted I could tell he needed me. He gave me a tackle hug nearly knocking the wind out of me.

"Pony what's wrong?" I asked shocked by his unusual behavior.

We just got home from the hospital and he's breaking down. I hugged him close kissing his forehead letting him know it was going to be okay. It took awhile but Pony finally calmed down. I held him until he fell asleep and I tucked him in. His light red brown hair felt silky smooth as I brushed some behind his ear. All the worry seemed to melt from his face while he was asleep. I sighed before tucking him in and leaving the room. I had to figure out what was making Ponyboy so upset and I had a fairly good idea it was something to do with Soda. When I got to their room I heard Soda sobbing behind the door and I sighed realizing it was going to be a very long night. I opened the door and Soda was crying in his pillow. I sat beside him and rubbed his back to get his attention. Soda took one look at me before he crawled onto my lap and cried into my shoulder. I felt his tears fall onto my skin and I hugged him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

Soda shook his head no and hugged me tightly. I rubbed circles on Sodas back to help him relax; it always worked with my brothers. Soda looked up at me with his big brown eyes and gave me a half smile. It was his wordless sorry.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this Soda?"

"I think so." He said flatly, that wasn't like Soda.

"You know Pony was crying when he came into my room." Soda looked ready to burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry Darry I didn't mean for that I swear we were just talking and it's just really complicated."

"I doubt I will be getting back to sleep tonight anyways Soda and I've got tomorrow off so staying up isn't unbearable."

"I-I told Pony I liked someone but I didn't want to say who."

"Can you tell me?" If it was serious I wanted to know.

"Don't make me tell please." Soda whispered before he started crying again.

The only thing I could do was rock him back in forth in my arms. Soda hasn't been such a wreck since Mom and Dad died. Soda looked up at me and his lip was still trembling. I couldn't believe he was seventeen. Soda licked his lips still looking up at me. Who could he like? He never went out much so it would be hard to figure out.

"Soda," I said gently while wiping a few tears away. "I won't make you tell but please understand that Pony and I are really worried about ya, if it's because you love some one we'll do are best to help you, okay?"

Soda sniffled a few times before saying a small 'okay.'

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight? It would be better than sleeping alone."

"No you and Pony… go ahead and sleep you need each other." His voice was solemn and tearful.

"Soda it's alright," I spoke realizing what he must be thinking "Just because Pony and I are… together it doesn't mean we stopped loving you to little buddy." Sodas lips trembled.

"I-I just don't want to be in the way Darry."

"You're not in the way come on lets go get some sleep and things won't seem so bad in the morning." Soda nodded.

I got up and helped Soda off the bed. He had lost a lot of muscle from lying on a hospital bed for three weeks. Soda stumbled a few times before I picked him up so he wouldn't hurt himself. He blushed a little but didn't complain as I cared him to my room. Soda had gotten much lighter which worried me but I said nothing. He would get better; Pony and I would make sure of it. I lied down on my side of the bed causing Pony to wake up. He instantly cuddled up to Soda who was in between us. Soda hugged Pony back and laid an arm over them as a half hug. We fell asleep like that, feeling exhausted and comforted by each others presence. Things would get better, I would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you liked the christmas present. Reveiw or I stop posting. Also I've been working on another story that will probably be a three-shot. Okay I'm working on two storys. One is an OFC the other is slash. The OFC is NOT Mary-sure I hate those. But this ideas been bugging me and hopefully people will like it. Anyways I'll be waiting for reveiws hope to hear from you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 Bad News

**A/N: I am so sorry this Chapter took so long but I needed to figure out which way the plot should travel. It's a short one but it worked better than the three other Ch.11's that I wrote. So enjoy and thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! **

_

* * *

_

_Sodapop's p.o.v_

When I woke up I couldn't remember where I was. All I knew was that I had two pairs of arms wrapped around me. The memories of the night before slowly drifted back and I relaxed. My brothers were still hugging me close and for once in a long time I felt safe. Ponyboy had curled into me like he usually did and I held him close. Darry had one arm wrapped around my waist and my head rested on the other.

I looked at Darry's alarm clock that had 10:30 shining in red numbers. With a yawn I got out of bed, being careful not to wake the other two, and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. I started up the coffee pot for Darry and started to make some eggs. I remembered that I still had to get Darry's birthday present. I just hoped he wouldn't be too annoyed with me.

"Hey Soda?" I turned to see a very groggy Ponyboy standing by the door way.

"Yeah Ponyboy?"

"You need any help with that?"

"Nah, you should probably get dressed though." He nodded and went to our room to change.

Darry came out of his room already dressed and gave me a quick hug before getting a cup of coffee for himself. Pony walked back in and hugged Darry and Darry held him there for awhile. I couldn't help feeling jealous of both of them. The way Darry got to hold Ponyboy close and the way Pony could wrap his arms around Darry and rest his head against him. I pretended not to notice.

I soon finished making each of their breakfasts and put the full plates on the table. They both dug in while I started to wash the pan and spatula, I wasn't that hungry so I didn't eat anything.

"Hey Darry?" I asked.

"Yeah Soda?"

"Could I hang out with Steve today?"

"Uh yeah sure, just be back by curfew."

"Thanks!" I yelled and ran out the door, then ran back inside to get dressed and get on my shoes before leaving again.

I wasn't actually going to hang with Steve today, he had to work, and I had to pick up Darry's present. I just hoped that the store still had it. It was Saturday and the streets were filled with cars. Mostly middle aged shoppers but there were some Socs bookin' around in tuff mustangs trying to look bad ass. Probably trolling for chicks, I didn't give 'em much mind. When I finally did get to the athletics store my feet hurt from walking so long but it was worth it. I told the store clerk what I wanted and I paid him for it. I had pre-ordered the gift so they wrapped it for me. The clerk looked a little mad at me for picking it up late but I tipped him extra so he wouldn't give me trouble.

I left the store feeling proud of myself. Pony and I had agreed on a cost limit for our gifts and I knew that we both spent the same amount. I still couldn't believe the price Pony had paid on those chocolates but I guess imports cost extra. I knew it was worth it for Darry's Birthday.

I finally made it home and I went straight to the couch to lay down for a bit with Darry's present resting on my chest. Just so my feet could rest. Ponyboy walked in, dressed in a gray t-shirt and jeans. His hair was wet so I knew that he had taken a shower. He looked at me smiling and then looked down at the gift wrapped box sitting on my chest.

"What's that?"

"Darry's birthday present."

"Aren't you a little late with that?"

"Yeah well better late than never, right?" I grinned and he grinned back.

Someone had left the television on a black and white sitcom. We were lucky that Dad had bought us a color television to replace the black and white one that broke from a power out. He had saved up for months because the gang enjoyed watching cartoons on Saturdays, Two-bit still did but the rest of us were usually doing other stuff now.

Ponyboy stretched and yawned reminding me of how tired I felt. I wondered how long we had stayed up last night but I had a feeling that it was around two in the morning.

"Hey Ponyboy?"

"Yeah Soda?"

"Where's Darry, doesn't he have the day off?"

"He's getting groceries."

"Oh."

We watched television some more but I soon drifted off while lying on the couch.

_Johnny's p.o.v._

Dally and I had woken up fairly early and were walking around town looking for something to do. It was kind of chilly for fall but I wasn't going to complain. Dally hadn't said anything since we walked out of the Curtis's house and I could tell he was tense. His hands were jammed in his pockets, he kept glaring while he walked, and he was chewing on the Cig he was smoking. I just hoped it wasn't because of me but it probably was.

"What the hell are we gonna do Johnny?" I jumped a bit at the hoarseness in Dally's voice.

"I-I don't know." And I honestly didn't, I hardly knew what he meant.

"Wanna see a movie?" He still held a stern look on his face, so I could tell he didn't really feel like going to the movie house.

"Yeah, got nothing better to do." He nodded and we kept walking.

The Movie house wasn't far from where we were so it was a short walk. We snuck in the back and got some good seats. Dally left for a minute to get us some cokes and the movie started. I cringed when the slasher film started, I forgot it was playing today and I ain't into the gory stuff. A girl was running and screaming away from something. I flinched when the blood splattered on the screen. There was some commotion by the theater door and I ducked down in case it was the security looking for people who snuck in. I looked at Dally who didn't seem to notice. A hand landed on my shoulder and I flinched lower into my seat.

"What do you think your doing hear you damn greaser?" I looked up to a soc, what made it worse was I recognized the Soc from Bob's pack.

"And what do think your doing you fucking Soc?" Dallas bit back, his blue eyes blazing while he stood; Dallas was an inch taller than the Soc.

"Th-this is between me and him Winston." He stuttered back, I could see him sweating in the movie screen light.

"You got some nerve thinking you can walk over here, why don't ya just walk on to your nice pretty car before I break your face?" Dally said, cracking his knuckles.

"Y-you're the one with nerve." Now he's done it.

"I said move it Princess!" Dally yelled and took a swing at the Soc who tripped over himself and ran out of the movie house.

I sighed in relief and smiled when Dally ran his fingers through my hair.

"Ain't no one gonna touch ya Johnny-cakes." I blushed. "Now let's get outta here." I nodded and we left with our cokes.

The daylight hurt my eyes and I had to blink several times before my eyes adjusted. Though I wished that I didn't see what came next. The Soc from before was coming towards us with the three other well built guys.

"Would ya guys just piss off?" Dally yelled at them, only making things worse.

"Nah, ya see we got a proposition." Said the Soc on the left, he looked to be almost as tall as Darry.

"Well let's hear it." Dally spat back; I made sure to keep my mouth shut.

"How 'bout a rumble? Greases versus Soc's, winner gets to keep the kid who killed Bob." I could feel the blood drain from head and into my heart that hammered against my ribs.

"Not a fucking chance!" Dally looked ready to kill all of 'em.

"Then we're taking him now." Another one of them yelled.

Dally hid me behind his back as the four Socs got ready to pounce on us.

"Hey, hey hold on," the Socs paused at Dally's voice "It's gotta be a skin fight, no weapons, that's gonna be the rules."

"Too bad, you missed you're chance we want the kid now." They took a step forward and we took a step back.

"Either you agree or me and my friends inside are going to break every bone in your body" Dally's bluff seemed to work and the Soc's paused, looking at each other, I knew they made their decision.

"Fine, the rumble's at the usual place next Saturday, no weapons."

Dally nodded and the Soc's left in their Mustang. I started shaking and closed my eyes when Dally rested his arm over my shoulders. I buried my head into his chest as he held me close, feeling tears starting to fall even with me trying to hold them back. I didn't want to think about what the Soc's wanted from me.

"Shhh Johnnycakes you're gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine." I wished I could believe him.

_Ponyboy's p.o.v_

Two-bit and Steve showed up after Soda fell asleep. I got an old book from my room to re-read and sat in the arm chair. Steve looked tense and Two-bit was less goofy but I guessed it was because of something that happened while they were drinking. Two-bit ruffled Soda's hair, waking him up and Soda swatted away his hand.

"What's with the present sleeping Beauty, it ain't my birthday yet." Said Two-bit with a grin on his lips.

"It's for Darry; I wasn't able to get it to him sooner." Two-bit nodded at his reply and Soda sat up so that the other two could sit down on the couch.

We didn't have a lot of furniture so if the whole gang was in the house it meant someone was sitting on the floor. No one really minded because we were still in each others company in our house.

I heard the engine of Darry's old ford pull into the drive way and I went outside to help Darry bring in the groceries. He had a bag in each arm so I gave him a quick hug before grabbing the last grocery bag from Darry's truck. He kissed me on the forehead before closing the truck door.

"Are the rest of the gang out of the house?" He asked.

"No Soda, Steve, and Two-bit are here."

"Shoot, I was hoping to have you for myself today." I blushed and he chuckled a bit before we went inside.

After we packed the groceries away Soda came into the kitchen with Darry's present.

"Here Darry, I know it's late and everything but I still want you to have it." Darry looked a bit confused but still tore open the wrapping.

Inside was a box and Darry opened that to get his present out. It was a professional looking football with a wild grizzly tanned into the hide. Darry grinned, saying thanks to Soda while ruffling his hair. Soda got a certain look in his eye and hugged Darry. I didn't know what it was but I knew I had seen the look before. I guess it was something to think about.

"It really is great Soda, but what's with you two associating me with bears?" Darry asked, Me and Soda looked at each other and cracked a grin.

"Because you're like one!" We both said, and then we charged at him.

Darry caught Soda but I got at Darry's ribs and tickled him there. He flinched away and Soda was able to free himself from Darry's grasp and help me tickle him. Then Darry caught me with my back pressed to his chest and they both tickled me there.

"Soda you traitor you're supposed to be on my side!" I yelled before giggling.

Before I knew it they had me on the ground laughing so hard that there were tears in my eyes. Then me and Darry ganged up on Soda and did the same thing to him. He was begging and pleading between bits of laughter. The three of us fell on top of each other in a giggling pile. We picked each other up once we calmed down and wiped the tears from our eyes.

"That was good." Soda said, me and Darry agreed.

Soda kept rubbing at his ribs and I wondered if we were being to rough on him. Darry noticed to and looked worried to. Soda smiled almost shyly at our concerned looks.

"It's not that bad guys, just a little sore." He said.

"Let me have a look and then we'll decide if you're okay." Soda nodded at Darry and let him lift his shirt to look at his ribs.

I felt a little jealous of Soda that he had Darry feeling at his ribs but I let it pass. Though I thought it was strange that Soda was blushing, he never used to be embarrassed about showing his body. In fact Darry would sometimes have to give Soda heck for lying on the couch after a shower with his towel falling off. I licked my lips at the thought then blushed feeling confused. I was supposed to think of Darry like that, no one else.

"Mind if I go outside to smoke?" I asked hoping a smoke would calm my nerves.

"Sure Pony, this won't take long." replied Darry and I saw Soda cringe when he touched a tender area.

As soon as I stepped on to the I lit up a smoke, I didn't feel right. Then I thought of the look Soda gave Darry earlier and I damn near dropped my cigarette. It was the same look that Darry gave me. It all became obvious to me, and I couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out sooner. The reason Soda hadn't told me who he liked was because I was with him.

I saw Johnny and Dallas walking up the drive way towards the house bringing me out of my thoughts. Dally looked worried and Johnny looked terrified, I knew something happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Come inside, we gotta tell the whole the gang at once." Dally whispered hoarsely and I knew that it was going to be really bad news.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen to Johnny? What will Ponyboy do about Soda? Review if you want to find out! And next time I'll have a p.o.v from Two-bit or Steve because they were neglected in this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Realization and Contemplation

**A/N: Well it has been a very long time since I've updated because I wasn't quiet sure what to do in this Chapter so I aimed for wacky, strange, angsty, and hopefully original. So enjoy, I've missed you all and thank you so much for all the reviews they've been great!**

**

* * *

**

_Darry's p.o.v_

The only things that could be heard in the living room was the gangs breathing and the clock ticking on the wall. Dallas had just told us about the deal he had to make with the Soc's. Johnny was trembling under the arm Dallas hung over his shoulders, he looked even more scared than when he had been jumped. Ponyboy was sitting beside him with watery eyes. I knew he was holding back the tears so that Johnny wouldn't get any more spooked than he already was. Soda cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"Y-you can have my old room Johnny, you need it more than I do." He said.

Johnny sniffed and moved some of his hair out of his eyes to see Soda semi-clearly through his teary eyes. Dallas hugged Johnny a little tighter, I couldn't help being suspicious of their relationship, they seemed closer than they were before.

"Th -thanks Soda but…"

"No buts Johnny, the lot is too dangerous for you to stay there anymore, especially with the Socs after you." I interrupted, the rest of the gang agreed and Johnny finally nodded and accepted that he had a new room in the gang's house.

Soda and I headed to his old room to get it ready for Johnny. We started by changing the bedding and then went to clean out the closet.

"Soda, just how old is this stuff?" I asked while holding up a magazine with a cover so thickly coated in dust that I couldn't even see what it was.

"I don' know, I think most of it's from when I was in high school." I rolled my eyes and went to wipe of the cover. "Hey, wait, not that one!" Soda yelled trying to swipe the magazine out of my hands.

He missed and knocked the magazine to the floor which opened to the pornographic center fold of two men. I looked at Soda waiting for an explanation but he just stared numbly at the magazine with wide eyes.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis," I said while crossing my arms, Soda looked up at me warily. "Explain yourself."

"I-I umm well I uh I uh… it's not mine?" He said it like her was asking me to believe him and I shook my head.

"Nice try little buddy but that ain't gonna work."

"I got it when I was curious okay? I didn't want anyone to know…" He trailed off, a dark blush covering his face while he rubbed his left arm, bit his lip and avoided eye contact.

I sighed and uncrossed my arms to hug Soda. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, he was clearly embarrassed and I didn't want to make the situation worse for him.

"Soda I ain't mad at you I just don't want any porn in the house."

He mumbled something into my shirt that sounded suspiciously similar to 'Like you and Pony are doing anything much different'.

"Excuse me?" I said letting some anger into my tone.

"Nothing, it was nothing." He said indifferently, I sighed.

"Does our relationship bother you that much Soda?" The anger from before had faded slightly as my worry began to grow.

"N-no it doesn't" I knew he was lying.

I massaged his back while hugging him and started to rock him back and forth lightly, it helped calm him down when he was younger. Soda started to cry quietly, making me worry even more. I wasn't sure what to do for him. There was a light knock at the door and Ponyboy walked inside.

"The- the rest of the gang left to get some guys to go to the rumble; Soda what's wrong?" Pony almost ran towards Soda and I to embrace him.

"I-I'll be fine."

"Liar," I looked at Ponyboy in disbelief, Soda did the same and we both met Pony's glare. "Why do you always try to pretend you're fine Soda, it doesn't work, can't you just tell us the truth?"

Soda let us go, backing away until his back hit the far wall and he slid down it, shaking his head 'no' the whole way. I gave Ponyboy a look to silently tell him to lay off.

"I-I can't, you don't understand." Soda stuttered out.

"Yes I do," Ponyboy whispered; Soda looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "I-I figured out who you like Soda." Soda started to shake as Ponyboy walked towards him.

"N- No you haven't, you haven't Pony you haven't." Soda sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of Ponyboy.

Pony kneeled beside him and whispered in his ear. Sodapop gave a loud wail before crying harder than before.

"That's enough Ponyboy!" I said walking towards them, "Can't you see how upset he's getting?"

"Of course I can Darry but we can't help him if he won't let us know what the problem is!"

"Well you seem to know what the problem is so why don't you tell me yourself?"

"Because he should be the one to tell you!"

"W-would you both shut up!" Pony and I both looked at Soda in disbelief "You don't even know the half of it Ponyboy and if you even think about telling Darry I will put you in the hospital!"

"Don't you dare threaten him like that Soda, I don't give a damn what the secret's about because it's not worth harming your baby brother over!"

"Well he's part of it to!" Soda yelled before wailing into another fit of tears.

I looked at Ponyboy but he seemed to be in a state of shock. I didn't know what I could do to help either of them. It seemed like they really hated each other. I sat on the empty bed feeling defeated with no clue of how I could help my brothers. Soda stood and brushed some dust off his clothes.

"I-I'm going to go help the gang find some supporters." He said, then left, leaving Pony and I in the room alone.

Ponyboy started to cry and I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly when I sat down beside him.

"Darry I don't know what to do anymore." Pony whispered.

"Neither do I Pony, neither do I." That was the only thing I could say.

_Johnny's p.o.v_

Two-bit had brought us to the Dingo so that Dally could talk Tim Shepard into getting his gang into the rumble. It seemed like our best bet but we still had our doubts. The Soc's weren't known for keeping their bargains so we couldn't be sure if they would stick to the agreement of no weapons.

"Hey, you wanna get some fresh air?" Two-bit whispered in my ear.

"Yeah sounds good."

A cool breeze blew past us when we stepped outside and I followed Two-bit to his car. I sat in the passenger seat while he sat in the drivers. Two-bit passed me a cancer stick and gave me a light. I guessed that he knew I was nervous.

"Ya need to calm down Johnny or you're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

"Maybe, I don' know." I replied while shrugging.

"I ain't kidding around Johnny, you're stressing yourself out." I nodded and took a long drag on my cigarette. "Listen kid we got your back, you're gonna be fine."

I sighed and tapped my cigarette ashes into the ash tray. Two-bit did the same and grinned at me, trying to lighten my mood. There was a knock on the window and when I looked up I saw Steve and Dallas. I got into the back seat with Dallas, Steve taking the passengers seat that I had slid out of.

Two-bit drove us around Tulsa so that we could try to recruit all the greasers we knew into going to the rumble. By the time he dropped me and Dally off at Bucks it was really late. Dally had asked Buck to keep a spare room for him so we went there. The house was loud with the usual music and talking from down stairs and I wondered how Dally ever managed to get to sleep.

Dally started to strip down for bed and I turned around to give him some privacy. He knew how I felt but I had no clue what his feelings were. I didn't feel like I belonged in the same room with him, let alone the same bed.

"Hey Johnny, how 'bout you close your eyes and turn around?" Dally asked.

"O-okay, I trust you." I replied and shut my eyes.

_Dally's p.o.v_

Johnny turned around and I couldn't help grinning at how cute he looked. He gasped as I picked him up and placed him on the bed. I lied down beside him and wrapped an arm around him before lighting a cancer stick. He kept biting his lip with his eyes shut tightly but seemed to relax a little. I combed my fingers through his dark hair wondering why he hid his tuff shiny black eyes behind it. I didn't want to think about the rumble then. I didn't want to think that I might lose Johnny, that he really could be gone. I just wanted to relax back on the bed and pretend everything was alright.

"You want a drag Johnny?" I asked before adding. "And you can open your eyes man."

"Sure, I got a pack in my jacket I just need a light." I nodded and handed Johnny my lighter.

I closed my eyes and heard Johnny rustling around in his jacket for his pack of cigarettes until he suddenly stopped moving at all.

"What's the problem Johnny?" I asked knowing that I sounded annoyed.

"W-well you-you're naked." I cracked an eyelid open and smirked at Johnny's red face.

"Yeah man it's comfiest to sleep all natural." I said while stretching before resting my hands behind my head.

I didn't usually sleep in the buff but I knew Johnny's reaction was going to be priceless. His face got redder and started to stutter out somethin' I couldn't understand. A chuckle left my lips and it soon grew to a full blown laugh. Johnny joined in and we both roared with laughter until our ribs hurt.

"Aw Johnny-cakes," I said swinging an arm over him and pulling him close. "I haven't laughed like that since forever!"

"Nei- neither have I!" Johnny was grinning and blushing still while he took off his jacket to search for his smokes better.

"Johnny-cakes if ya need a smoke you can take one of mine."

"O-okay… thanks Dall." I wondered if Johnny's blush would ever fade as I handed him a cigarette and he lit it up. "Dally, could I ask ya somethin'?"

"Ya kid go ahead."

"Before the church burned down you… you were mad at me for wanting to turn myself I-I don't get why you were so angry." I sighed and brushed some of my hair out my face.

"Johnny I get why you wanted to but… bad things happen the cooler kid terrible things. It changes people for the worse and I ain't just saying that to keep you out of trouble because I know how things work there, I've seen it happen. You know Curly Shepard? He used to be just like Ponyboy until he went to Juvie and got pressured into taking drugs and drinking a lot, when he got home Tim lost it and wouldn't speak to Curly. Then the kid had an over dose and nearly died; now he's just a dumb hood. Tim can hardly talk about it; I think he blames himself for not being there to help Curly out." I took a long drag on my cancer stick, reliving the time Tim broke down crying while Curly was in the hospital bed; it was the only time I saw him cry. "Don't tell any one about that kid, Tim would want to skin both our hides and I ain't in the mood for a fight."

"I-I won't Dall, I promise." Johnny whispered.

I felt him shift slightly in my arms and I left my cigarette in the ash tray. My eyes widened slightly when I felt his lips softly press against mine before I relaxed. The kiss was short and sweet, both of us keeping it simple. Johnny pulled away and lied down with his head resting on my chest with my arm still around him. I pulled the blanket over top of us and Johnny stripped down to his briefs before lying down the same way as before. We then fell into an un-easy sleep, Johnny waking me up more than once with his shaking.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ****So the Chapter was wierd to say the least. I'm actually quiet fond of the short little story of Tim and Curly so I'm hoping you guys enjoyed it to. Also my Birthday is on October tenth so a b-day present would be nice and I ask for reviews! XD Please?**


	13. Chapter 13 Together

**A/N: This chapter took a lot longer than I meant it to but I reached my goal of having thirteen chapter! Also this chapter isn't as angsty as the other ones. It mainly sets the base for chapter 14.**

_

* * *

_

_Ponyboys p.o.v_

Darry and I spent the rest of the day cleaning in silence. I wanted to help Soda but I wasn't sure how. It felt like I was pushing him away, and after what he said earlier… I didn't know if there was anything I could do for him. Darry seemed to be feeling the same way, he always cleaned things neurotically when there was something bothering him and if he wasn't cleaning he was pacing. He was pacing now while I sat on the living room couch. Dinner was finished and the dishes were cleaned and put away.

"Darry I think you should sit down." I said quietly and sat down in his arm chair, gripping the arm rests tightly, his jaw clenched.

I rested my hand on his trying to help him feel less stressed out. He turned his hand palm up to hold my hand, running his thumb over my knuckles. I climbed onto his lap and he wrapped his arms firmly around me, holding me close like the first time we were together. We stayed like that for a long time. Darry kissed my forehead before getting up again and sitting me in his chair. I looked up at him feeling confused.

"Pony we have to talk." I rolled my eyes.

"We are talking Darry." He sighed, clearly exasperated with me.

"This ain't the time to be a smartass Ponyboy," I nodded and he paced a bit before speaking again, "You know that I love you right?"

"Of course Darry and I love you to." There was a long period of silence which told me something was wrong.

"I'm… I love you Pony, I really do but… I think it would be best if we split."

That was it, the bombshell; I could almost see my life crumbling before my eyes. Tears ran down my face, it took all my will power not to bawl like a baby, even though I felt like throwing myself on the floor and throwing a tantrum until Darry told me it wasn't true.

"W-why Darry… I-I thought… but…" I swallowed thickly, trying to get my words straight, "D-did I do something wrong?"

"No baby you didn't do anything wrong I just… until we know how to help Soda I think it would be best if we weren't together."

"But why!" I yelled jumping to my feet "Soda said he was fine with us! He said that it didn't bother him!" Darry looked at me with sad, tired eyes.

"You know as well as I do Pony that he wasn't telling us the truth."

I swung my fist at Darry's jaw without thinking; he caught it easily and pulled me towards him into an awkward embrace. I broke down sobbing into his chest. Even though he was holding me I could feel him slipping away. People say that you never know what you have until it's gone, now I knew what they meant. I didn't have Darry anymore, and now I realized how much he meant to me. I wanted to tell him what Soda meant earlier, that he loved the two of us the same way we loved each other but I couldn't. Soda had to be the one to tell him, not me.

"Darry," I took a deep breath, carefully wording my question, "If you love me then why can't we work together to help Soda?"

"Baby we've tried that," He said looking down at me with sad eyes, "If there was another way I would take it Pony, trust me."

I leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away then I growled. I wasn't going to let him go so easily. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and yanked him forward so that our lips crashed together. It hurt but I didn't care, I needed to feel his lips against mine. Darry kissed back for a second before pulling away sharply and glaring down at me.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult Pony?!"

"Because you're being stubborn!" I yelled back pushing him away.

"I'm only trying to do what's best for this family!"

"Well you're doing the wrong thing!" He seemed shocked for a moment before he continued to glare.

"Oh really; so what would you suggest Ponyboy because the way I see it we're outta options." He spoke evenly, his entire body tense; I gulped and tried to speak calmly.

"Wha-what if you talked to Soda?"

"I'm not going to interrogate him like you did earlier Ponyboy."

"I-I know what I did earlier was wrong but I still think you should talk to him, not in the same way I did but… just ask him what he meant earlier!"

"And how will that help?" He sighed in frustration and crossed his arms.

"I don' know but I think it's better than splitting up!"

_Sodapop's p.o.v _

Two-bit dropped me off in front of the house. I could see the light on through the living room window. I just hoped I didn't end up fighting with anyone like I did earlier. I opened the door as quietly as I could and slipped off my shoes. The noise of mumbled talking floated to the door from the living room. If I was going to talk to my brothers it was best to do it now. I walked to the living but stood in the doorway when I saw the state they were in. Ponyboy was crying, Darry was tensed up like he expected a fight, and both looked ready to kill each other.

"I don' know but I think it's better than splitting up!" Ponyboy yelled.

"Wh-what's better than splitting up?" I stammered.

Both of looked at me like I was a ghost or something, I really wished I could just sink into the floor and be out of sight.

"Tell him how you feel Soda," Pony whispered looking down at the floor, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Because I can't do it for you."

Darry relaxed and uncrossed his arms before sitting Pony and him down on the couch, both of 'em looked up at me waiting for me to speak. I felt the butterflies fluttering in my stomach and I knew my face was red. Pony wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and Darry wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders putting a small smile on his lips. It was weird how they could fight one moment and be comforting each other the next.

"I-I uh… well you see… um… I love you." I stammered glancing at Darry to see his reaction.

"I know Soda, and we love you to." Darry said, trying to sound reassuring.

"No wait that's not what I meant i-it's… a different kind of love… l-like you and Pony… I-I love you both that way." I could feel my blush get darker and I stared down at my feet; everything was quiet for a long time.

"Well I wish you told me earlier!" Darry sighed in exasperation and I looked up surprised, Pony doing the same thing.

Darry almost looked amused, I gulped.

"In that case Soda there's something you both should know," Me and Pony blinked "Before Pony and I got together I well… liked you both the same way." I almost fell over and Ponyboy gaped, Darry got a light blush.

"D-do ya still feel that way?" I asked feeling a little bit hopeful.

"Well yeah I just didn't act on 'em." I grinned, I felt like I was floating in a bubble.

"Wait," My heart skipped a beat, what was Pony going to say? "How long have you two been like this? I mean like loving the other two."

"A-a month after you left to Windrixville, maybe longer, I always thought you were cute Pony and Darry you were always real tuff, I wanted to be like ya better I never could get the grades." I didn't think I could blush any brighter than I was.

"A few years." Me and Pony both gaped at Darry in shock.

"If you loved me for years why'd ya have to act like such a jackass?" Ponyboy slapped a hand over his mouth, none of us really believing what he just said.

"I didn't want to take advantage of ya Pony so I tried keeping ya at a distance… I didn't do it to be mean Pony." Pony's eyes started to tear up again and I stood there awkwardly. "Soda," I looked at Darry with worry before walking over and sitting beside him while Pony crawled onto his lap. "You were always with someone so I didn't really have t' keep ya at a distance." I nodded.

Pony laid his head on Darry's chest, Darry wrapped his arms around Pony, and I laid my head on Ponyboy's lap.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"How about we all be together 'cause I really don't want to choose between you two." I grinned at Pony's suggestion and we both looked up at Darry who was smiling in agreement with us.

I quickly flipped over and got on my hands and knees, cringing a bit at the pain in my ribs from moving so fast, before tackling Ponyboy with a kiss. He gasped and I slipped my tongue in and he kissed me back. Darry chuckled and I felt his rough slide up my shirt to rub my back. I moaned and kissed Ponyboy a little harder making him moan to. Darry's hand traveled down my back and he grabbed my ass making me break my kiss with Pony and groan loudly. I kissed Darry as Pony started sucking on my neck. Darry's kiss was rough and I began whimpering and groaning when Pony started nipping my neck.

"D-Darry," I whispered against his lips gasping, "Take me, please." He pulled away and I could hear myself whine loudly.

"Soda we can't," Me and Pony both stared up at him, "I'm sorry guys but we can't have one of us being sore with the rumble being only a little bit away." Pony seemed to dig what he said but I didn't.

"What do ya mean by sore?" It was Darry's turn to stare down at me with surprise.

"You've… never been with a man Soda?" Pony asked looking more shocked than Darry.

"Uh no why are you two so surprised?" I sounded more annoyed than I intended to.

"N-no reason!" Ponyboy blushed and ducked into Darry's chest.

We both smiled at him and kissed him on his head.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now." Darry said while yawning.

Me and Pony nodded and we all got off the couch. I headed to mine and Pony's room but Darry pulled me into his room with him and Pony. We stripped down to our boxers and went to bed for a restless sleep, none of us really felt like sleeping but we had to wait until after the rumble.

_Steve's p.o.v_

As soon as Two-bit and I got back to his place we fell asleep on the couch. When we woke up we went over to the Curtis house for breakfast. Two-bit went to watch Mickey Mouse on the TV, Ponyboy was reading at the kitchen table, and Soda was busy making scrambled eggs. I sat down at the table, still feeling sluggish. Soda set down a plate of eggs for Pony and I. I sighed thinking he was still in whatever mood he had been for weeks but then I looked down and blinked. The eggs on my plate were blue.

"So you're back to normal then Soda?" I asked stabbing at the eggs with my fork.

"He was never normal Steve!" Two-bit yelled from the living room.

"Fine then, you're back to usual then?" I said looking at Soda pointedly.

"Guess so!" He said grinning like his old self and I couldn't help grin back.

I ate my breakfast and Two-bit eventually got some to. Pony and I had to go to school, Darry was going to work, and Soda was going over to the DX to get his old job. I knew he would 'cause the new guy knew practically nothing to do with cars. Things were lookin' back to normal, at least until the day of the rumble.

* * *

**A/N: So there's a short bit of Steve in there. Unfortunately the next chapter will be the last :(  
Much thanks to the people who gave me reviews, you're the ones who keep this story going!**


	14. Chapter 14 The End of New Beginnings

**A/N:**** Well it's finished, and I'm posting this at 4 am. Since this fic is finished I'll be taking suggestion of what to write next. Anyways read and enjoy!**_

* * *

_______

Johnny's p.o.v

It was the night of the rumble. I wanted to say something to the gang, something encouraging, but I knew my voice would start shaking too much. I'm not going to lie; I was more scared than I've ever been in my life.

The clock ticked its way to ten and we all got up and Dally and me got into Darry's truck with the Curtis's while Two-bit and Steve got into Two-bits car. We weren't going to the usual rumble area, the only way the Soc's would agree to having a no weapons rumble was if the rumble was held on their turf. None of us liked the situation. A slow rain started to fall onto the wind shield but we barely noticed. We rolled up to an old abandoned park on the outskirts of town. The park equipment there was either rusted or broken. The swings creaked in the cold breeze that made me shiver. The Shepard gang was already there with a few other gangs who lingered around. It was fewer guys than we had hoped for and a feeling of dread washed over us. Our chances did not look good.

"Darrel." Tim said as he walked over to us, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Tim." Darry acknowledge, neither of 'em looked to be in a good mood.

"This isn't looking good Darrel; some of my guys wanna leave, I got a back up plan but it might not work. I ain't ditching ya guys here but ya owe me one alright?"

"Thanks Tim and yeah I owe ya big time alright?" Tim nodded before going back to his gang and Dallas started to pace again.

"Curly ain't here, Tim knows it's gonna get ugly so he made him stay home." He said and we pretended not to hear Dally rambling, it only made us more anxious.

We heard the distinct rumble of engines and turned to see six mustangs stop on the other side of the park and the Socs file out of their cars. I gulped at the number of 'em. The two that Dally had fought with at the theater were at the front, both smirking at our few numbers.

"Is this all you Grease monkeys could come up with? Wow I didn't think it would be _this_ pathetic." The tall one said before laughing.

"It only takes one of us to take down three of yours!" Tim boasted and I wished he was right because the odds were three to one.

I don't know who started it but we all rushed forward at once, meeting at the middle of the park in flurry of kicks and punches.

_Darry's p.o.v._

Someone's fist connected with my jaw and I almost fell over backwards. I recovered and sent my fist into the first Soc I saw. The fight was going bad and I had lost sight of Ponyboy and Sodapop. I saw Tim go down more than once before getting back up again to make sure the Soc as bruised and bloodied as he was. A Soc caught me in the ribs and I grabbed the collar of his Madras jacket punched him several times in the gut before letting him fall to the ground. Another one tried to charge at me but I caught him in the chest with my shoulder, winding him so that he fell on top of the other one on the ground. The whole time I was fighting I was keeping an eye out for my brothers. Soda had his injuries and Pony was still little, they could really get hurt if they weren't careful. I saw Two-bit and Steve take on three Socs together before they were gone from my line of site. I ducked under another Socs swing before punching him in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious

Then I heard a noise that made my pulse skip. It was a pained scream that belonged to one of my brothers. I took off running towards the noise and spotted Ponyboy on the ground his arm wrapped around his middle, a pained look on his face. Then I saw Soda facing two large Socs, the side of his face red with a bruise forming around his eye. I kneeled beside Ponyboy quickly checking to see if he was okay.

"D-Darry." Ponyboy said with a hoarse voice, gasping while holding his wrist. "Those are the Socs that cracked Sodas ribs."

Rage instantly boiled up in me and I charged past Soda and threw both Socs on the ground before getting on my knees and punching them repeatedly. They cussed and kicked at me but I didn't let them go, not until I was sure they would be just as hurt as they had left Soda. Before long they just lied there and I left them alone to groan in pain.

"Don't _ever_ touch either of my brothers again you god damn brats!" They limped back to the cars like two scolded mutts.

I turned my back on them to see Soda holding Ponyboy upright, both looking worse for wear.

"I don't think we're going to win this." Pony said and both Soda and I were in silent agreement with him.

We all heard the rumble of engines and saw six cars pull up on our side of the park with Greasers jumping out before the cars stopped, Curly Shepard leading the way. The Socs looked up and some of them turned and ran back to there mustangs. I grinned; we might actually win the fight. Then we heard a scream that chilled our blood.

_Dally's p.o.v._

Five Socs surrounded me and Johnny. The biggest one flicked a switch open showing a long sharp blade. I hid Johnny behind me even though I knew it wouldn't do much good. They all jumped on us at once. I was knocked over with three on top of me; the other two were dragging Johnny away. I kicked and punched my hardest, trying to throw the bastards off me but they wouldn't budge. Then I froze. Johnny screamed a meter away from me and I knew I had to reach him quick before it was too late. I fought with a new strength then. Only think that I couldn't lose; if I lose so does Johnny; and I could not lose Johnny. One of the Socs was lifted off me and was able to kick the other off and roll out of the way of the final one. Someone lifted me to my feet and I looked up to see a very worried Darrel. I pointed my thumb behind me and we all ran towards where the Socs had Johnny.

The first thing I saw was the blood on the Socs knife. The two Socs were kneeling on Johnny's hands and legs. Johnny wasn't moving. Pony and Soda both jumped the bigger Socs, taking his knife and knocking him out. Darry kicked the other one in the side of the head leaving him out cold. I damn near collapsed at the sight of Johnny. They had cut him up bad carving words into his skin. I fell to my knees beside him, cradling him in my arms. Johnny had always seemed fragile too me, like one of those delicate dolls in a china shop. Now he looked beaten and broken and I could feel the tears starting to leak from my eyes. Darry put an arm over my shoulder, offering his support. I couldn't speak, none of us could, all we could do was stare down at the broken Johnny in my arms. Steve and Two-bit soon ran towards us, both bleeding from their head wounds, but they both stopped short when they saw Johnny.

"The rumble is… over you guys." Two-bit said weakly

"Dallas, I'm going to check for a pulse okay?" I nodded at Darry's question, though it looked impossible that anyone would have a pulse after losing so much blood.

He lightly pressed his finger tips against Johnny's jugular before pulling back quickly and yelling.

"We need to get him to a hospital _now!_"

We ran back to the vehicles, ignoring the looks from the other greasers. Our only focus was to get Johnny back in time. There was just one problem; we couldn't fit everyone in the truck or in Two-bit's car. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see Tim Shepard holding up a pair of keys.

"You guys can borrow my car; it's got enough seats for everyone." I grabbed the keys from his hands.

"Thanks Tim I owe ya big time."

"Bottle of hard liquor and a pack of cancer sticks will do." He replied with a smirk on his face.

The Curtis gang and I piled into Tim's car; Darry took the wheel while I sat in the back seat with Pony and Soda. Darrel tore through the streets of Tulsa until we reached the hospital. I was climbing out the door before the car had fully stopped, the rest of the gang following right behind me. A lot of people stared at us on the way to the emergency room but I didn't give them much mind, I was too focused on getting help for Johnny. Darrel rung up a nurse at the counter and they took Johnny away on a stretcher. All of us stood in the waiting room for an hour, nurses checked our wounds but we had nothing serious so they soon left us alone. A doctor came in with a clip board and pen while pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Are you all here for Johnny Cade?" He asked all nodded grimly. "Well the good news is that he's expected to recover fully. He has a concussion and twenty stitches so we will keep him here for a few days. He is still unconscious; we don't expect him to wake up until morning. You can all head home now and relax." The doctor handed the clip board to Darrel for him to sign and I looked over his shoulder reading over the paper before he handed it back to the doctor.

"Well," Soda said as the doctor was leaving. "Where are we all going now?"

"First we're going back to the park to return Tim's car." Said Darry.

"Well Steve and I are gonna crash at our place." Added Two-bit., Steve raising an eyebrow at Two-bit for saying 'our place'.

"We three Curtis's are gonna spend the night at home." Soda chimed in with a grin.

"I got my own plans." I said with a shrug.

We said some short goodbyes as they headed out the door. I took a look around to make sure no doctors or nurses were around before heading up to Johnny's room. It took me a little while to find it but it was worth it. I slipped inside the door, closing it behind me. The room was quiet; the only noises came from the heart rate monitor and Johnny's breathing into the machine mask they had him hooked up to. I walked over and sat in the stool beside his bed. I reached out to run my fingers through his hair but stopped, thinking of his concussion and brushed a finger against his cheek instead. He had almost died today; it seemed like a miracle that he was lying in the bed in front of me. Johnny stirred in his sleep before his eyes fluttered open. He looked confused for a moment before his eyes landed on me and I couldn't but smile at him as he pulled off his mask.

"W-what happened Dally where's the gang?"

"You gave us a real scare Johnny; we thought you had died there, we brought you to the hospital and the doctor said you'd be okay so the others had to go home."

"Why didn't you go with them?" I felt my smile grow bigger at Johnny's confusion.

"Because," I said while leaning close to him. "I wanted to spend some quality time with you." And I sealed his lips with a kiss.

_Soda's p.o.v._

I yawned and stretched, it felt good to finally be home. We had driven home in the truck after giving Tim back his car, Two-bit and Steve went else where in Two-bit's car, leaving Darry, Pony and I at home.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now, some guy punched me in the ribs again so it's hurting like hell." I said while getting off the couch, truth is I was just tired.

"Wait Soda, if your ribs are hurting I need to check to see if anything's out of place."

I nodded then took off my shirt for Darry, looking off to the side. I heard Ponyboy snicker somewhere off to my right and I sent him a half hearted glare. Darry placed his hands on my skin and I blushed slightly as he started to feel for anything wrong. I heard Ponyboy snicker again and looked down at Darry to see him mouthing something to Pony. He caught my gaze and grinned at me before continuing to feel for something. I let out a little whine, feeling impatient and annoyed at the two of them. That is, until I felt one of Darry's arms wrap around my waist, the other wrapping around my back so his hand could hold my shoulder while his mouth landed on my left nipple.

"Ah; D-Darry!" I yelled grabbing at his hair in surprise as I felt his tongue swirl around my flesh. "Ngh; w-what are you, ah, doing?" I gasped when he gave me a little nip.

"Isn't it obvious Soda?" Pony said while giving me a hug from behind as Darry continued to assault my chest. "We don't want you to go to sleep right now, we want you to stay awake and have a little fun with us."

I moaned as he started sucking at the base of my neck. Ponyboy brought my wrists together behind my back and tied them there but I barely noticed as Darry started to suckle me. My knees gave out and I would have fallen backwards if Darry hadn't picked me up and carried me over his shoulder to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and I gulped as he and Pony looked down at me. I squirmed a bit and whimpered as Darry unzipped my jeans, brushing with a teasing amount of pressure down my length before stripping off pants, leaving on my increasingly constricting boxers. I looked at Ponyboy who had his eyes scanning my now naked legs before focusing on the obvious erection. I bit my lip, realizing how vulnerable I was with my hands tied behind my back.

"P-Pony, you're gonna be nice to me right?" I asked my voice shaking a bit.

"Aw Soda its okay," he teased walking towards me and cupping between my legs, making me gasp. "We'll be nice if you be a good boy." He gave my erection a gentle squeeze before rubbing my length through the thin fabric of my boxers.

I knew I was moaning loudly but I couldn't help it, especially when Pony took over where Darry left off and startled suckling on my right nipple. I saw Darry take off his shirt and I couldn't help but admire his lean muscle. He saw me looking and smirked, I felt my face getting even hotter than it already was. Pony gave me another squeeze and I had had enough. I growled and wrap my legs around his waist pulling him in and grinding him hard against my cock, pushing against the growing erection in his jeans. He gasped and moaned setting his hands on the bed near my sides to keep his balance as I took over, grinding our hips together.

"Nuh-uh you two, that's enough for now, or you're going to end the night early." Darry taunted, pulling Ponyboy away from me even as I whimpered.

Darry leaned down and kissed me while pulling off my boxers. I gasped as the cold air hit my weeping cock. Darry broke the kiss and grinned down at me. He motioned for Ponyboy to come over and had him half lay on the bed so that his feet were still on the floor. Darry grabbed a small bottle off the nightstand and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. He pressed his index finger against Ponyboys entrance before pushing inside slowly. Ponyboy grimaced but didn't make any protest. I licked my lips as he started to push a second finger in, and Ponyboy opened his legs a little wider to let Darry have more access. Darry started to pump his fingers in and out picking up the pace as Ponyboy started to moan and pant. He removed his fingers and Ponyboy groaned with disappointment making my cock twitch.

"Come here Soda, it's your turn." I quickly obeyed Darry crawling in front of him.

Ponyboy climbed on the bed, lying down on his back in the middle with his knees bent and his legs opened wide. Darry untied my wrists, finally freeing my hands. He pushed me down so that I was lying down in front of him. I was about to complain, until I felt him lick the tip of my dick and then run his tongue down the underside. I let out a long moan as he wrapped his lips around me, sucking gently before moving down more and swallowing around me. He swallowed me three times before letting my now slick member slip out from those lips. I watched his he slowly licked his lips before glancing pointedly at Ponyboy then back at me. I nodded in understanding and crawled over to Pony and kissing him lightly on the lips. He moaned lightly, giving me entrance into his mouth where our tongues slid together, tasting each other while we mingled breaths. Pony wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer so that my cock pressed against his entrance. We both moaned and I grasped his hips, ready to slide in. Ponyboy broke the kiss to take my earlobe between his teeth and sucked on it gently. I gave a small moan rocking against him gently. I glanced over at Darry, who was now slowly unzipping his jeans. He slid them off his hips along with his boxers and I couldn't help gaping at his impressive size. The bed dipped down slightly as he crawled over behind me before leaning back on his knees and admired the sight in front of him.

"You two sure are beautiful." He said leaning over me to pepper the back of my neck and shoulders with small kisses.

I hummed in appreciation then gasped as I felt him slide a slicked finger inside me. It was an uncomfortable burning sensation, nothing like the smooth pleasure I imagined it to be. I whimpered lightly as he added the second finger. Ponyboy kissed my lips and Darry nipped lightly around my neck. Darry started to thrust the finger in and out and I groaned at the bit of friction it caused. The burning ache was still there but it started to feel good, _real _good. I moaned loudly, Pony started to nip my neck and felt him scissor his fingers in me before adding a third finger and scissoring those, making sure I was fully stretched. I grunted when he pulled his fingers away, it felt weird to be so stretched but he soon pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance and I bit my lip trying to prepare for him thrusting in. Darry slowly pushed back the ring of muscle and he was a good four inches before a whimper slipped from my lips. He stopped and I noticed my eyes were watering pretty badly when Ponyboy kissed away some of the tears.

"Shhh its okay Soda, we can stop if you want." Cooed Darry as he rubbed my sides; trying to relax me a bit.

"Are- are you sure ya gonna fit Darry?" I asked not feeling sure to what to do, I wanted to continue but I just couldn't get used to the pain.

"Well I fit into Ponyboy, but you need to relax Soda, you tense up and it hurts." I nodded relaxing my muscles.

As soon as I loosened up some of the pain disappeared and I sighed in relief. Ponyboy started to kiss my face and neck until I captured his lips in a deep his, our tongues meet again and I moaned at the feeling. I felt Darry's hand grasped my cock again, bringing it to full hardness by rubbing my up and down before slicking it with some of the stuff from that bottle. He guided my dick to Ponys entrance and I moaned when Pony wrapped his legs around my waist and thrust his self on me giving a little grunt while I panted. I gave him a quick kiss before moving down to his neck; licking, nipping, and sucking at his sensitive skin. Darry started to slide further into me but this time it didn't hurt as bad. I groaned as he pressed flush against me, his entire length filling me. I wrapped my arms tightly around Ponyboy pushing myself in him deep so he would feel what I was feeling from Darry. He gasped before moaning loudly. Darry waited a moment before he started to move inside me making a chain reaction that caused me to move inside Ponyboy. I shivered at the pleasure it gave me, feeling his warm cock slide inside me, going deeper with each thrust, pushing me deeper into Ponyboys passage that squeezed my cock tightly.

"Mmph D-Darry pl-please," I begged pausing to swallow and pant with pleasure. "Please f-faster!"

He complied instantly, throwing Pony and I into even more pleasure. My mind went blank, all I felt was the pleasure of Darry inside me and of Pony squeezing me tight. A moan tumbled from my lips as I felt Darry brush against something inside me that sent even more pleasure running up my spine. I angled my hips until Ponyboy threw his head back while moaning. I grinned knowing that I had found his spot before I wrapped my hand around his cock making him gasp as I pumped his length. He shuttered with each thrust his breath coming in breaths and moans; he wasn't going to last much longer. With one last moan and shutter Pony spilled his seed onto my hand and our stomachs. I felt him tighten around me almost painfully. Darry thrusted into me hitting my spot dead on and I lost it, spilling myself deep inside Ponyboy, Darry came shortly afterwards, filling my passage with his warmth. He kissed my shoulder before slowly pulling out of me, wrapping his arm around my waist and lifting me out of Ponyboy. We all lied on our sides breathing heavily while we tried to regain our breath. Darry held me close to his chest, keeping me warm. Ponyboy rolled over to nuzzle his face in my chest and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer so that he was snug against me. He sighed in content and gave me a kick peck on the lips before resting his head on my shoulder, ready to fall asleep. I turned to Darry giving touching my lips to his, his tongue gently prodding my mouth open so that he could explore. I shivered at the feeling of his tongue sliding against my own. He pulled away for air and kissed me quickly on the cheek, before laying his head on the pillow and letting his eyes fall shut.

I finally relaxed while thinking of all that had happened. The gang had a couple close calls lately but things were finally looking up. Darry, Pony, and I, well I had a feeling we were going to be pretty happy for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, chapter fourteen. Sad to see this come to an end but to be honest it was a chapter longer than I planned for. Hope you guys enjoyed, reviews are greatly appreicaited and you can send me a private message to give me suggestions! **

**And I apoligize to my friend who I told, before she read each chapter, that I had either killed Johnny or Soda. Thank you for putting up with my antics.**


End file.
